Murderer
by DBSD
Summary: Itachi adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki kebencian serta trauma terhadap kaum gay karena dulu ia diperkosa oleh seorang gay. Deidara adalah orang baik yang kemudian menjadi sahabat dan penyelamat dari Itachi, namun, Deidara tak menyadari bahwa ternyata dia gay, dan dia jatuh cinta pada Itachi... KisaIta, ItaDei, SasoDei. Warnings inside! I'm afraid this would fuck your brain...


Murderer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do not own Ernest et Celeste, I do not own the GazettE, and all of the songs here.

Warnings: Alcohol, Rape, Swearing, Homophobic, Masturbasion, Sex Scene, Suicide. Fic ini sebenarnya adalah chapter 4 dari fic saya yang berjudul '1 Sentence of 1,000,000,000 Sentences of a Novel'. Tapi bisa dibaca secara terpisah. Saya pisah karena fic aslinya ditujukan untuk fandom SasuNaruSasu, sedangkan fic ini masuknya KisaIta, ItaDei, dan SasoDei. Juga karena saya miris fandom ItaDei dan SasoDei sepi... Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas semua kalimat yang tertulis di chapter ini.

 **Part1: Itachi**

 **I'm just an ordinary person like the others. I have my own Cross to bear, I have my own joy to cherish. I was hurted and killed just like you, I stay alive and survived just like you. I'm everyone, and everyone are me. (Itachi)**

Sebagai anak dari keluarga Uchiha, Itachi selalu dilimpahi harta benda yang bahkan mungkin tidak semua anak dapat membayangkannya. Sebagai anak kesayangan dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku, Itachi selalu dianggap spesial, ia mendapatkan banyak perhatian serta kasih sayang, sesuatu yang adiknya tak pernah dapatkan. Sebagai anak sulung dari pemilik perusahaan kertas terkenal di negara, kelak Itachi akan mendapatkan jabatan serta warisan yang tak dapat kau bayangkan. Sebagai dirinya sendiri, Itachi menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang sangat berharga.

Itachi adalah seorang anak yang normal, sama seperti semua anak lainnya.

Itachi tumbuh menjadi anak yang mandiri. Ayahnya adalah seorang yang keras, seorang pria dominan yang tak akan pernah membiarkan anaknya dimanja, meskipun ia memberikan segala fasilitas mewah kepada anaknya. Itachi sadar, adiknya buta, adiknya tak diinginkan, adiknya tak akan tumbuh menjadi apapun. Ia diajari gurunya bahwa kesempatan selalu ada bagi siapapun yang mau mencari, namun, tetap saja, akan menjadi apa kelak sang adik yang buta itu? Meskipun begitu, Itachi selalu memperlakukan adiknya dengan penuh kasih.

Keluarga adalah yang terutama, dan adik laki-laki yang buta masih termasuk keluarga bukan?

Darah lebih kental daripada air, darah ayah dan ibunya mengalir dalam dirinya dan adiknya bukan?

Perlakukan orang lain sama seperti kamu ingin diperlakukan, tentu saja.

Itachi yang masih 7 tahun, masih begitu polos dan penuh dengan kebaikan yang dapat diajarkan guru yan baik. Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mencintai adik laki-lakinya yang baru lahir, memenuhi perannya sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki yang baik. Hingga perlakuan baiknya yang berdasarkan kemanusiaan serta moralitas kemudian berkembang menjadi kebiasaan. Jika seseorang menanyakan mengapa ia mencintai adiknya, maka ia hanya akan menjawab, "Keluarga adalah yang terutama." Dan hanya itu jawabannya, karena ia tak tahu alasan lain untuk mencintai adiknya.

6 tahun kemudian, Itachi merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 13. Ia hanya memasuki bangku SMP dan dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun ia akan dihitung sebagai remaja. Tapi teman dekat Itachi, dan satu-satunya teman dekat Itachi, Kakuzu, merasa kalau mereka sudah dewasa. Kakuzu mengajak Itachi untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya di rumah Kakuzu. Di sana Kakuzu membawakan selusin bir dingin untuk diminum, Itachi tak menolak, bukankah hal yang sulit untuk menolak hal yang begitu menantang seperti ini? Maka lidah mereka mulai merasakan bagaimana pahitnya bir, dan pikiran mereka dibelah oleh ketidak sadaran.

4 kaleng dan Itachi sudah mulai teler. Sementara Kakuzu sudah tidak sadarkan diri di sofa seberang. Itachi tak menyadarinya dan mulai membuka kaleng ke 5. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar dan kekar merebut kaleng ke 5 nya dari atas, Kisame, kakak Kakuzu yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya baru pulang, dan menemukan kekacauan yang adik tololnya buat.

"Minum sekaleng lagi dan besok mayatmu akan siap untuk dikremasi." Kata Kisame.

Itachi hampir tidak bereaksi, ia hanya memandangi kedua mata Kisame dengan pandangan kantuk. Alkohol telah memburamkan kedua matanya. Pipinya merah akibat panas yang diakibatkan alkohol padanya, membuat kulitnya yang pucat semakin bersinar. Bibirnya bersinar-sinar akibat basah oleh bir, memerah.

Tak lama kemudian ia sadari Kisame menariknya dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang selama ini tak pernah boleh dimasuki oleh Kakuzu atau Itachi atau siapapun yang lebih muda dari Kisame. Kamar Kisame, penuh dengan poster-poster band rock, mobil, dan artis-artis cantik. Barantakan layaknya kamar seorang pemuda tak becus, layaknya hampir semua pemuda normal di belahan bumi manapun.

Itachi tak berpikir maupun ciruga sedikitpun. Alkohol telah merusak kesadarannya, instingnya, akal sehatnya. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, tapi Itachi tak menyadarinya.

Hingga ketika ia mulai merasakan tangan Kisame mengelus-elus bokongnya, Itachi sadar.

Bahaya, otaknya memperingatinya untuk lari. Kabur. Melawan. Bahaya.

Tapi ia tak dapat lari dari bahaya itu.

Alkohol merebut semua tenaganya, lagipula ia hanya seorang remaja kurus yang tak pernah mendapat nilai bagus di pelajaran olah raga, bisa apa dia ketika tangan Kisame yang berotot menahannya tetap terbaring di karpet? Mulut Kisame mulai menyentuh bibir Itachi, menjilatinya. Perut Itachi mulai merasa mual. Lidah seorang lelaki, LELAKI, menjilati dirinya yang juga lelaki, LELAKI. Seorang LAKI-LAKI tengah berusaha memperkosa LAKI-LAKI LAINNYA.

Fuck, FUCK, FUCKING FREAK! A FUCKING WHORE IS FUCKING TRYING TO FUCK HIM!

Tubuh Kisame terasa keras dalam sentuhan Itachi, gerakan pemuda itu kasar dan bau badan pemuda itu maskulin. Jauh, JAUH DARI KELEMBUTAN SEORANG GADIS. Itachi adalah seorang straight, ia menyukai lekuk lembut tubuh seorang gadis, ia menyukai gerak gerik manis dari seorang gadis, ia menyukai bau wangi dari seorang gadis.

Ia tidak menyukai PRIA. Ia jijik pada seorang PRIA.

Dan saat ini alat kelamin yang selalu ia lihat menggantung diantara kakinya setiap ia berkaca, tengah dipaksakan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia ingin menggigitnya, mengoyak batang keras dan baunya yang menjijikan itu hingga putus. Namun ia tak bisa. "Gigit, maka matamu akan kucongkel." Ancam Kisame.

Sementara benda mengerikan itu disodokkan ke dalam tenggorokannya, Kisame mencoba mengocok batang milik Itachi. Namun setiap tangan Kisame yang lebar itu menyentuh organnya, Itachi merasakan rasa panik dan ketakutan meledak dalam otaknya. Setiap gosokannya yang seharusnya membawa rasa nikmat malah membawa rasa sakit, seakan yang tengah memegang benda berharganya tak lain adalah seekor kecoa raksasa yang bau.

This is pure torture, a genuine nightmare. Just kill me already, God.

"Hm.. Antara kau ini impotent atau benar-benar straight, sepertinya hanya aku yang menikmatinya ya?" ucap Kisame.

Suara Kisame mulai terdengar seperti teriakan babi di telinga Itachi, menusuk gendang telinganya meski Kisame hanya sedang berbicara dengan nada rendah. Benda panjang yang kini Itachi pandang sebagai tongkat kayu penuh ulat berlendir ditarik keluar dari mulutnya, dan jari kekar Kisame yang terlihat seperti ceker ayam penuh lumpur menggantikannya, "Jilati kalau kau tak mau ususmu robek dan kau akan hidup dengan usus sintetis selamanya."

Itachi ingin muntah, namun setiap ia mulai batuk, Kisame mencengkram lehernya. Hampir mencekiknya, membuat cairan asam dari lambungnya kembali turun. Nafasnya tak karuan, rasanya seperti terkena serangan asma. Kepalanya serasa ingin meledak, namun setiap ia mulai merasakan kesadarannya menghilang, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajahnya.

Kemudian ceker ayam itu akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya, namun celananya ditarik kasar, dan anusnya diterobos ceker ayam itu. Itachi ingin berteriak, namun lehernya masih dicekik. Ia merasa jijik, JIJIK. Tuhan, sesuatu menerobos masuk ke salah satu saluran ekresi miliknya. Rasanya seperti dirobek, sakit, perih. MENJIJIKAN.

Dan itu belum berakhir, batang panjang yang seperti batang kayu penuh ulat berlendir itu dipaksa masuk ke dalam anusnya, merobek kulitnya, membuat rasa terbakar merasukinya. Rasanya seperti ditusuk tepat di jantung, karena saat ini jantung itachi berdetak begitu keras. Begitu kerasnya ia yakin sebentar lagi jantungnya akan pecah. Itachi hampir tak pernah menangis, namun saat ini ia tengah histeris seperti seorang bocah perempuan.

Sakit, perih, rasa jijik. Ia ingin mati- Tidak! Ia ingin setan yang tengah memperkosanya ini mati!

Tiba-tiba suara Kakuzu menyadarkan mereka berdua, "Ka- kakak?!" Sepertinya Kisame lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Kisame menghentikan gerakannya, cengkramannya melemah. Itachi segera memakai kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Kisame dan menerjang keluar. Ia mendobrak pintu utama rumah Kakuzu dan lari keluar menuruh arah rumahnya. Celana dan bajunya sudah hilang, ia berlari telanjang seperti orang gila. Tapi ia tak peduli. Darah mengalir dari anusnya, setiap ia menggerakkan kakinya rasa sakit menyengat lubangnya. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Ia kabur, ia lari.

Ia telah diperkosa, benarkah itu?

Ia merasa kotor, ia telah dipermalukan. Apa tadi yang telah terjadi?

Kotor, menjijikan, sakit.

Setelah ia tiba di pagar rumahnya, tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, dan pingsan di kubangan muntahannya sendiri.

Itachi adalah seorang remaja normal, sama seperti remaja lainnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Itachi tak pernah mau berhubungan dengan Kakuzu lagi. Kisame digugat hukum pidana atas pemerkosaan dan kekerasan terhadap anak-anak. Keluarga Kakuzu maupun keluarga Itachi adalah keluarga yang memiliki nama, mereka memproses kasus ini dengan sangat baik hingga hampir tak tersebar di muka umum. Selain Itachi, orangtua Itachi, orang tua Kakuzu, Kakuzu, dan tentunya Kisame sendiri, tak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Terutama Sasuke, adik Itachi yang tak lain hanyalah seorang hantu di kediamannya sendiri. Seorang hantu tak perlu tahu apapun yang tengah terjadi bukan? Karena ia tak pernah menjadi bagian dari apapun.

Kisame masuk penjara, tapi Itachi masih tak mau mengampuni orang yang telah merebut harga dirinya. Ia merasa harga dirinya telah diambil, di robek hingga serpihan tercekil, dibakar dan dikubur hingga tak tersisa lagi. Setiap malam ingatannya selalu mengingatkannya terhadap kejadian itu. Ketika sebuah bayangan hitam besar mencakari seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika sebuah tulang busuk dengan belatung-belatung dipaksa masuk ke lubang anusnya. Ketika ia dirusak, tak lagi bisa diperbaiki.

Itachi tak pernah memiliki seorangpun teman dekat lagi setelah itu. Ia trauma, karena orang yang memperkosanya adalah kakak dari teman dekatnya sendiri. Namun terlebih dari itu, selama masa SMP dan SMAnya Itachi trauma terhadap segala siluet yang menyerupai Kisame, dan trauma terhadap segala sentuhan serta trauma kepada alat kelamin seorang lelaki.

Dia bahkan tak mau melihat penisnya sendiri. Setiap melihatnya, ia pasti muntah. Terkadang ia mencoba melupakan ia memiliki kelamin, karena jika ia membayangkan dirinya memiliki vagina, maka itu berarti dia adalah seorang jalang, diperkosa karena lemah dan tak berharga. Jika ia membayangkan ia memiliki penis, ia adalah seorang pemerkosa, ia akan merobek seseorang. Semua alat kelamin adalah dosa, dosa adalah ketertarikan seksual.

Itachi adalah seorang pemuda normal, sama seperti pemuda lainnya.

Ia diperkosa, hampir gila, trauma. Ya, semua orang pada dasarnya seperti itu. Dihancurkan, semuanya hancur, tak ada satupun yang sempurna. Semua orang adalah Itachi, dan Itachi adalah semua orang.

Hancur.

6 tahun ia habiskan dengan sesi pemulihan trauma dengan psikolog terbaik yang bisa uang beli, namun rasa takut itu tak pernah menghilang sepenuhnya. Luka yang tak pernah hilang, seperti sebuah paku yang menembus kayu, ketika paku itu dicabut, lubang itu tak akan pernah hilang.

Hingga, ketika Itachi memasuki universitas...

 **There's no longer a place I can escape from this world that looks similar.**

 **Ling Tosite Shigure – This Is Is This?**

 **Part 2: Deidara**

 **There's no way we can know what would happen in the future. We just do what we think good and prevent what we think bad. For me, helping someone and be a hero is good. But sometimes all those good things could turn into bad things. Now I ask myself, have i done the right thing? Maybe right and bad were just bullshits from the beginning... (Deidara)**

Pertama kali Deidara menyadari bahwa Uchiha Itachi pernah ada di muka bumi ini adalah ketika Deidara mampir ke cafe dekat kampus. Deidara duduk di meja paling ujung belakang, bangku paling ujung dekat sudut cafe. Tempat yang strategis untuk melihat seluruh area cafe sementara dirinya hampir tak terlihat oleh pengunjung lain, Deidara senang memperhatikan keadaan sambil berusaha tak terlihat.

Di depannya duduk sekumpulan pemuda, salah satunya membawa gitar, sepertinya membicarakan lagu apa yang hendak mereka cover. Kebanyakan lagu-lagu yang mereka bicarakan pasti lagu dari group idol perempuan, duo perempuan, penyanyi perempuan. Deidara tahu kebanyakan lagu itu isinya cinta yang cengeng, drama tidak penting, lirik yang menyampaikan apa yang laku di pasaran, sekedar melody yang enak dan lirik yang sok puitis tapi tak membicarakan apapun.

Lagu yang tak menyampaikan apapun, hanya enak untuk didengar. Cih..

Kemudian serang pemuda berambut hitam sebahu yang diikat ke belakang muncul. Sepertinya dia hendak duduk di kursi Deidara, tapi begitu menyadari kursi itu diduduki, pemuda itu mundur. Ketika dia mudur, otomatis dia melewati sekumpulan pemuda itu, salah satu pemuda itu, yang rambutnya rambut jagung memanggil pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Oi, Uchiha! Uchiha Itachi!"

Si pemuda yang dipanggil hanya menoleh pada sekumpulan biang ribut itu, tidak berkata apapun, tapi wajahnya menyampaikan pertanyaan 'apa?'

Kali ini pemuda yang berkulit hitam dengan kacamata tebal yang memanggil pemuda Itachi itu, "Ayo, duduk di sini aja! Masih ada tempat buat satu orang lagi!"

Itachi sempat sedikit ragu, tapi tetap saja dia menerima ajakan si pemuda berkulit hitam. Sementara itu Deidara di belakang, yang sudah memesan kentang panggang dengan sosis (dan mengumpat, kenapa sih harga di kafe-kafe selalu mahal?! Lipatan harganya bisa mencapai 200% sementara makanannya sendiri biasa saja hey! Kalau tidak ada wifi aku tidak akan mau makan di sini, yeah! Tapi mungkin ini biaya untuk desain interior, kenyamanan, dan wifi...) mencuri dengar sedikit.

"Kita mau cari lagu baru buat dicover nih, ada ide nggak, Uchiha-san?"

"Kalian main genre apa?"

"Apa saja!"

Itachi menghela nafas, "Kebanyakan?"

"Pop, RnB, apapun yang bagus dan melodynya enak. Kami sudah mengcover banyak lagu. Sudah lihat site kami?"

"Belum.."

"Coba lihat nanti. Hahaha! Oh ya, ada saran tidak? Atau request?"

Deidara melihat mereka sambil nyengir sedikit, 'Ya, tolong nyanyikan lagu idol group penuh cewek cantik sambil memakai rok mini dan pamerkan celana dalam kalian pada semua orang... Atau nyanyikan lagu rock yang isinya hanya kalimat-kalimat erotis tanpa arti penting...' ejeknya dalam hati.

Itachi menghela nafas lagi, "Sepertinya genre musikku jarang disukai.. Aku tidak yakin kalian akan menyukainya.. Pernah dengar the GazettE?"

Deidara merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak. 'The GazettE? The GazettE band visual kei itu? Woah, itu band kesukaanku! Aduh, nanti aku akan mencoba mengajaknya ngobrol! Siapa tadi nama pemuda rambut hitam itu? Ubira? Uruha? Tunggu, itu gitaris the GazettE... Udang rebon? Tunggu, itu nama bahan makanan...'

Pemuda berambut jagung itu menjawab, "Aku tahu, tapi nggak begitu suka.. Kata orang-orang melodynya nggak beraturan, liriknya juga menyedihkan semua. Tidak begitu tertarik, sorry."

Deidara meremas kepalan tangannya, 'Melodynya nggak beraturan? Liriknya menyedihkan?! Kalau selera musik aku masih bisa terima, tapi liriknya? Please, kalau kalian dengar ada lagu the GazettE yang membahas aborsi dengan sudut pandang si bayi kalian akan menelan ucapan kalian!' Oke, Deidara memang tipe yang fanatik.. Deidara memandang rendah para fans penyanyi/group lain yang menurutnya tak pantas di idolakan. Padahal, jika dilihat lebih jauh sebenarnya tak ada manusia yang pantas di idolakan..

Pemuda lain yang mengenakan kupluk membalas, "Anggota band mereka sering melakukan fanservice untuk para fans perempuan mereka kan? Aku pernah lihat di salah satu live mereka si vokalis melakukan gerakan yang terlalu mengundang kepada bassist mereka. Ukh, menjijikan sekali... Padahal mereka semua cowok kan?"

Pemuda yang memegang gitar tertawa, "Santai saja, siapa tahu itu memang gaya mereka dalam berterima kasih pada fans. Mungkin fans mereka saja yang kebanyakan aneh."

Itachi terdiam sebentar, "Aku tidak tahu mereka melakukan itu... Aku hanya mendengar MP3 dan beberapa Music Video mereka saja, tidak pernah melihat penampilan live mereka.." wajahnya mulai memucat sedikit.

Pemuda yang mengenakan kupluk tertawa, "Yah, kau tahu, fanservice macam begini..." Pemuda yang mengenakan kupluk itu menarik pemuda berambut jagung di sebelahnya, mengaetkan tangannya di pundak si rambut jagung dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, kemudian mengelus dada si rambut jagung sambil menahan tawa.

Deidara yang tadinya mau berdiri dan membela band kesukaannya tak sempat berdiri, karena tiba-tiba Itachi MENONJOK si pemuda berkupluk itu sampai terjengkang.

"SHIT! Kenapa kau tonjok Ei-chan?!" Pemuda yang memegang gitar itu segera berteriak. Tapi Itachi yang seakan-akan kerasukan setan melompati meja dan kembali menghajar si pemuda berkupluk. Menonjokinya tanpa ampun sambil berteriak tanpa henti,

"MATI KAU DASAR HOMO! MATI! MATI! DASAR SAMPAH!"

Deidara, yang selalu bercita-cita menjadi pahlawan, segera menahan kedua lengan Itachi, sementara para pemuda lainnya mulai menarik dan mengamankan si pemuda berkupluk yang hendak membalas. Pemuda berambut jagung itu, sebaliknya malah meninju kepala Itachi dari belakang, "DASAR GILA! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengamuk begitu heh?!"

Reflek Deidara segera memayungi Itachi, menindih Itachi agar pemuda itu tak bisa berdiri dan mengamuk lagi, namun memayungi Itachi agar pukulan dari si rambut jagung. Segera si rambut jagung ditarik pemuda berkulit hitam, ditahan.

Pemilik kafe segera mendatangi mereka, "Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini? Kalian mau merusak kafeku ya?! Ganti rugi atas kerusakan yang kalian sebabkan atau kupanggil polisi!"

Pemuda berambut jagung itu kembali berteriak, "Orang gila itu yang harus ganti rugi! Dia tiba-tiba menyerang Ei-chan! Bawa dia ke kantor polisi, RSJ kalau bisa!"

Deidara segera berteriak, "Tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu! Tolong siapapun ambil air dingin dan banjur Urichiuruuru apapun namanya ini sekarang!"

Salah seorang pegawai perempuan segera mengambil ember air pel dan membanjur Itachi BESERTA Deidara. Setelah dikagetkan seperti itu Itachi berhenti mengamuk. Namun nafasnya berat, seperti terkena serangan asma, matanya membelalak dan wajahnya pucat sekali. Deidara yang sudah terlanjur basah kuyup meraih tubuh Itachi yang gemetaran hebat. Deidara mengelus-elus punggung Itachi, sekalipun mata birunya memancarkan ketakutan, ia tetap berusaha menenangkan Itachi.

Semua orang memandangi kejadian itu, berkerumun, ingin tahu tanpa ada rasa ingin menolong...

 **People get attracted by the liveness.**

 **Even the fear that is sticked to your hand I touch**

 **Will fade away sooner or later.**

 **The GazettE – The Suicide Circus**

Setelah semuanya tenang, Deidara bertindak sebagai pengacara yang baik, atau wali yang baik, atau apapun itu asal baik, menenangkan pemilik kafe sekaligus menenangkan Itachi. Deidara segera memberi aba-aba agar si kupluk segera dibawa ke klinik atau rumah sakit atau apapun untuk diperiksa dan dirawat. Kemudian Deidara menyuruh salah seorang memeriksa tas Itachi, siapa tahu ada obat penenang di dalamnya. Dan memang benar ada. Segera obat itu diminumkan kepada Itachi sesuai takaran.

Itachi, yang beberapa waktu kemudian sudah tenang, segera membayar ganti rugi atas kerusakan properti (dan uang sogokan agar tak dilaporkan ke polisi), meminta maaf pada teman-temannya sekaligus menjelaskan sikapnya secara singkat, memberi uang kas untuk pengobatan si kupluk, menolak dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan akhirnya pergi keluar dari kafe. Ia duduk di trotoar, lumayan jauh dari kafe, sekali lagi mengatur nafasnya.

Dari belakang ternyata Deidara muncul.

"Hoi, un. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Deidara tersenyum bersahabat, dia ingin tahu ada apa pada pemuda berambut hitam ini. Deidara curiga sikap Itachi tadi karena panic attack atau trauma. Ibu Deidara masuk rumah sakit jiwa ketika Deidara masih kecil, jadi sedikit banyak tahu, atau ingat, tentang ketidak warasan.

Itachi hanya terdiam, mengatur nafasnya, dan menganggap Deidara tidak ada.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih belum mau menyerah, memang, kalau tidak keras kepala dan tidak agresif bukan Deidara namanya... "Kau penggemar the GazettE juga?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Kau tahu, un? Aku juga penggemar mereka! Terutama lagu mereka yang judulnya The Invisible Wall, yeah! Lagu itu menampar banget, kalau kita sebagai manusia hanya akan melakukan dosa seumur hidup kita, berputar dalam lingkaran 'menyesali dan bertobat dan melakukan dosa lagi', lalu akhirnya mati! Yeah! Keren! Tapi lagu itu lebih menampar kalau rasa penyesalan kitalah yang membunuh diri kita sen-"

"Aku berhenti."

"Hah? Apa un?" Wow, akhirnya si pemuda setengah gila ini bicara...

"Aku tidak suka lagi pada band homo itu..."

WHAT?! "UWOHHH! Tunggu dulu, un! Aku yakin para personil the GazettE tidak homo! Mereka mungkin hanya melakukan fanservice, banyak kok penyanyi lain yang fanservice!"

"Aku benci homo... semua bencong itu seharusnya mati..." Suara Itachi dalam dan berat.

"Hey, hey. Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak menerima keberadaan mereka, it's okay. Tapi kau bukan Tuhan. Dia yang memberi Dia yang mengambil, okay? Bukan kau yang mengambil, yeah. Kau tidak akan jadi pembunuh, okay?"

"Gay, seharusnya mati... Semua gay adalah pembunuh, pemerkosa, pendosa..."

Kini Deidara terdiam, dia mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan kutuk Itachi sampai Itachi puas dan terdiam.

"Puas, un?"

Itachi mengangguk, kemudian dia memandang wajah pemuda aneh yang selama ini meladeninya.

"Sekarang ayo kita kenalan, namaku Deidara." Deidara tertawa sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Itachi hanya memandangi wajah Deidara. Kali ini agaknya Deidara sudah patah semangat. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan memandang ke bawah, "Ah, sepertiny-"

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi."

"Hah?!"

"Uchiha Itachi. Mahasiswa jurusan hukum."

"O-oh?" Deidara segera menyodorkan tangan lagi, "Deidara, jurusan filsafat."

Dan itulah awal mula pertemanan mereka...

 **Bare instinct fall in trap.**

 **the GazettE – Fadeless**

Itachi dan Deidara kemudian menjadi semakin dekat. Sikap Deidara yang aneh-aneh selalu membuat Itachi lupa pada traumanya. Bahkan Itachi sampai mau menyampaikan rahasia masa lalunya yang kelam. Menceritakan mimpi-mimpi buruknya dan traumanya. Membiarkan dendam dan amarahnya tersalurkan. Deidara jauh lebih manjur dari obat syaraf manapun.

Itachi memang berhenti mengidolakan the GazettE, tapi dia tidak berhenti mendengarkannya.

Deidara adalah pribadi yang... Unik.. Baiklah, aneh. Deidara keras kepala dan emosional, pemuda yang satu itu selalu membela apa yang dia pikir pantas dibela, meskipun sebenarnya remeh. Dia kekanak-kanakan, tapi penuh dengan ambisi. Dia punya banyak teman, tapi yang benar-benar dekat dengannya hanya Itachi, entah kenapa.. Oh ya, dan Sasori, senior Deidara yang sedang menyusun skripsi untuk jurusan seni murni, sekaligus teman Deidara dari masa SMP.

Meskipun Deidara orang yang menyebalkan, mengganggu, egois, dan segala macam hal buruk lain, Itachi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Deidara, kalau anak itu sedang tidak bersama Sasori tentunya... Biasanya kebersamaan mereka selalu terasa seperti sesi therapy bagi Itachi. Karena Itachi sedikit demi sedikit membuka dirinya dan membiarkan Deidara menyembuhkan traumanya.

Seperti ketika Deidara pertama kali main ke kamar Itachi (untuk mengambil beberapa baju bekas),

Kamar Itachi kelihatan, abnormal, bagi Deidara. Kamar-kamar pemuda lain biasanya berantakan, penuh poster atau pajangan miniatur mobil dan motor. Tapi kamar Itachi rapi, teratur, dan hampir tidak terisi apa-apa. Kamar Deidara sendiri seperti kapal pecah. Baju bertebaran, buku ditimbun, sketsa-sketsa Sasori ditempel sembarangan di tembok, koleksi album the GazettE (satu-satunya yang rapi di kamarnya), dan tentu saja, kucing Deidara yang selalu tidur di atas ranjang. Sementara kamar Itachi hanya berisi ranjang besar, lemari baju, meja dengan komputer, dan sebuah charger. Itu saja

"Uhm... Kamarmu bersih sekali, Itachi.."

"Thanks." Itachi membuka lemari bajunya, mulai memilah-milah baju yang sudah ia tak mau pakai.

"Euh..." Deidara melihat-lihat ke kiri dan kanan, "Itu pintu WC?"

"Iya."

"Kau cuma pakai kamarmu kalau kau mau tidur?"

"Tidak juga, aku belajar di sini."

"Lalu kenapa kamarmu seperti kamar sel tahanan yang hanya ditambah komputer? Yeah!"

Itachi tidak menjawab, ia tetap memilah-milah baju sebentar, lalu akhirnya merespon, "Ini, cuma ini yang bisa aku berikan. Bajuku tidak banyak, sorry."

"Ah, it's okay, yeah." Kata Deidara, "Setelah ini boleh aku lihat komputermu?"

"Silahkan." Itachi menyalakan komputernya sementara Deidara memeriksa baju-baju yang Itachi keluarkan dan memasukannya ke beberapa tas kain yang Deidara bawa dari rumah. Setelah selesai Deidara segera berjingkat-jingkat mendekati Itachi dan komputernya.

"Kenapa kau mau lihat komputerku, Dei?"

Deidara seenaknya membuka-buka folder milik Itachi, tapi karena Itachi sendiri tidak melarang, Deidara tetap bertindak seenaknya. Bahkan komputer Itachi sendiri rapi. Folder teratur dengan baik, wallpapernya hitam dan putih, enak untuk dilihat. Isi komputernya (yang sudah Deidara lihat) biasanya berkisar file pelajaran, tugas, ebooks biasa. Tidak ada game, musik hanya sedikit. History webnya juga tidak aneh.. Atau mungkin sudah dihapus?

"Hey, Itachi, selama ini komputermu kau pakai untuk apa?"

"Belajar, tugas, browsing dan mengecek twitter."

Deidara mematikan komputer Itachi, "Lain kali akan kubawa film dan game yang seru, yeah. Kau ini seperti tahanan saja, apa kau tidak bosan?"

Itachi terdiam sebentar, "Yah, kau tahu? Aku tidak mau main game atau nonton film. Aku hanya ingin, yah... Begini, Dei, duduk dulu."

Okay, saatnya sesi lagi, pikir Deidara. Tapi pemuda pirang itu tetap duduk di ranjang Itachi sambil tersenyum. Pada dasarnya memang Deidara ingin menjadi pahlawan, dan dia akan menyelamatkan Itachi. Deidara sudah mendengar cerita tentang Kisame dan sebagai macam sebelumnya.

Itachi duduk di samping Deidara, menyender pada senderan ranjang, "Begini.. Kau, tahu? Kamar... Kamar.. Kamar tempat aku... Aku..."

"Kalau kau tidak siap cerita tidak apa-apa kok, un!"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Dengarkan dulu. Itu... Dalam setiap mimpi burukku, kau tahu? Kamar dari bayangan hitam itu selalu terulang dalam ingatanku. Kamar seorang pemuda, berantakan, penuh barang-barang, penuh hobby.. Sementara dia sendiri... Yah..."

"Okay, jadi kau tidak mau tidur di kamar macam kamar itu, un?"

"Iya. Lalu... Pernahkah kau berpikir? Kalau kamar seperti itu normal, seorang pemuda normal tinggal di dalamnya, melakukan hal-hal biasa seperti pemuda lainnya. Tapi dia adalah seorang.. Pemerkosa.. Bukankah itu, mengerikan?"

"Kalau kau bilang seperti itu, yah, memang mengerikan juga.. Yeah.."

"Jadi aku tidak mau hidup seperti dia. Dia hidup seperti semua pemuda normal lain, ikut klub olah raga, membela kesebelasan favoritnya, main game dan nonton film bajakan. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menjadi pemuda itu..."

Deidara mendekati Itachi, hanya Deidara pemuda yang bisa mendekati Itachi. Karena jika terlalu dekat dengan pemuda lain biasanya Itachi entah akan menonjok pemuda itu atau kabur dan muntah. Juga hanya Deidara yang bisa menyentuhnya, walau hanya sedikit.

"Itachi, dulu waktu aku kecil seekor anjing besar mengejarku dan hampir mengigit kakiku. Umurku masih 7 tahun kalau tidak salah, yeah. Kemudian semenjak itu aku takut pada semua anjing besar, terutama yang bulunya hitam seperti yang dulu mengejarku. Kemudian aku belajar kalau tidak semua anjing sebuas anjing besar yang mengejarku. Bibiku punya anjing Saint Bernard, tingginya bisa mencapai pinggangku, yeah. Tapi anjing itu ramah, dan penakut, pada tikus saja dia lari.

Yang aku bicarakan adalah, aku juga pemuda, kamarku berantakan dan aku melakukan hal normal yang pemuda lain lakukan, tapi aku bukan pemerkosa. Kau juga seorang pemuda normal, tapi kau bukan pemerkosa. Dan lebih penting lagi kita berdua sama-sama tidak tertarik pada laki-laki kan? Aku tahu kau sangat baik pada adikmu, padahal orangtuamu tidak mau menerima keberadaan adikmu. Kau pemuda baik, kau tidak akan berubah menjadi orang gila yang memperkosamu, okay?"

Itachi hanya memandang ke bawah, "Bicara gampang. Lagipula aku masih nyaman dengan keadaanku saat ini.."

"Yah, kalau kau mau mencoba berubah, kabari aku saja. Aku akan menemanimu main satu game yang biasa. Aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya."

Itachi tetap terdiam, ini hal yang biasa. Deidara berdiri dan segera mengambil tas-tas kainnya, "Okay, thanks buat baju bekasnya. Akan kupastikan namamu tertulis di kumpulan para penyumbang, yeah! Kau orang baik, ingat itu, Itachi! Sekarang aku mau pergi dulu ya. I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah!"

Itachi berdiri dari ranjangnya, "Hey, Dei?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau sering ikut acara sosial seperti ini? Mengumpulkan baju bekas untuk anak-anak panti asuhan, mengumpulkan dana, sampai menyusun naskah pidato untuk WWF."

Deidara hanya tersenyum, "Ya, karena itu hal yang baik, un! Kalau kau mau kau bisa ikut denganku."

"Itu hobbymu?"

"Hobby? Yah, kalau kau bilang begitu sih bukan.. Tapi yah.." mata Deidara menerawang ke kejauhan, "Aku selalu ingin melakukan hal baik, karena aku ingin orang-orang mengingatku sebagai orang baik. Aku ingin mereka bahagia padaku dan berterima kasih. Dengan begitu aku bisa merasa hidupku berarti, kalau aku bukan hanya orang yang sekedar bernafas di bumi ini sambil menunggu mati, yeah. Memang alasanku egois, tapi setidaknya perbuatanku positif, yeah."

Itachi kemudian mendekati Deidara, mengambil salah satu tas kain berisi baju bekasnya dari tangan kiri Deidara, dan tersenyum, "Kau memang orang baik, Dei." Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawakan tas kain Deidara.

Saat itu juga Deidara berpikir senyuman Itachi adalah senyuman paling indah yang pernah Deidara lihat. Dari semua orang yang tersenyum penuh perasaan berterima kasih pada Deidara, senyuman Itachi membuat dadanya seperti terisi penuh. Lebih dari perasaan puas, ada perasaan lain. Deidara ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi, ingin membuat Itachi bahagia.

Untuk pertama kalinya, jantung Deidara berdebar kencang.

 **I just wanted to spread my wings like butterflies.**

 **Is spider web over here tonight too?**

 **The GazettE – Fadeless**

Deidara sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan banyak orang, terutama Sasori dan Itachi, tapi tak pernah Deidara merasa dadanya penuh dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan menggelitik seperti setiap dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Itachi. Kadang dia bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah Itachi teman yang lebih cocok dari pada Sasori? Dia dan Sasori memang banyak berselisih tentang ideologi seni, tapi dia dan Sasori justru jauh punya lebih banyak kesamaan daripada dia dan Itachi.

Kenapa?

Deidara mulai merasakan ingin lebih banyak lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan Itachi. Dia ingin lebih menyentuh kulit Itachi. Dia ingin berperan lebih dalam hidup Itachi. Dia ingin menjadi yang terutama dalam hidup Itachi. Dia ingin bisa mengerti apa isi pikiran Itachi, memandang dunia lewat mata Itachi.

Kenapa?

Kemudian Deidara mulai berpikir, mungkin ini adalah perasaan simpati, perasaan kasihan. Di mata Deidara, Itachi lebih rapuh dari harimau Sumatra manapun yang terancam punah. Di dalam pikiran Deidara, Itachi lebih membutuhkan perhatian daripada para penderita kanker manapun yang sedang sekarat. Di dalam hati Deidara, Itachi jauh lebih penting daripada perdamaian dunia.

Kenapa?

Mungkin ini cinta keluarga. Mungkin Deidara melihat Itachi seperti seorang kakak atau adik, atau orang tua atau anaknya sendiri. Deidara tidak tahu. Tapi kenapa Itachi menjadi lebih penting lagi? Semakin harinya Itachi menjadi pusat dari kehidupan Deidara?

Kenapa?

Lama-lama perasaan ini menjadi semakin tidak terkontrol lagi. Kalau diingat-ingat Deidara memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada satu gadis pun. Mungkin dia aseksual? Deidara tidak peduli, bisa saja orang yang tepat belum muncul. Cepat atau lambat Deidara akan menemukan tuan putrinya, menyelamatkan sang putri dari menara tinggi yang dijaga seekor naga, dan menikahi gadis itu sehingga mereka bisa hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Tapi suatu hari, Deidara bermimpi basah.

Dan dalam mimpinya Deidara menjilati seluruh tubuh telanjang Itachi.

Kenapa?

Deidara ingin lari dari dirinya sendiri, dia mulai takut pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang telah dia lakukan? DIA BUKAN GAY, KAN?

Tapi, kenapa hasrat ini semakin menguasai otaknya? Deidara ingin membuang semua hal berbahaya ini. Kadang hatinya menjerit, "Itachi trauma pada gay, dasar tolol! Lalu kenapa kau sendiri malah bersikap seakan-akan kau gay?! Tolol, tolol, TOLOL!"

Tapi, benarkah dia gay?

Deidara kemudian mencoba melakukan eksperimen, dia mencoba membayangkan dirinya dengan seorang gadis. Pertama, dia coba menonton video erotis yang selama ini dia hindari karena baginya video itu tolol. Film yang tidak menyampaikan apa-apa adalah film yang tak pantas ditonton, begitulah pendapatnya. Dan baginya seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang berhubungan badan itu seperti hewan, menjijikan.

Dia coba mengocok organnya sendiri sambil menonton si gadis itu diperkosa oleh pria itu. Tapi yang muncul di otaknya adalah, Itachi. Itachi yang diperkosa oleh seseorang bernama Kisame. Itachi yang menangis, kesakitan, menderita. Itachi yang putus asa, panik, tak berdaya.

Deidara merasa sakit... What the hell, kenapa banyak orang merasa pemerkosaan itu hal yang mengairahkan? Pemerkosaan itu menakutkan! Rusak! Orang macam apa yang menikmati adegan pemerkosaan?! Dan kedua aktor dan aktris Adult Video ini! Kenapa si gadis seakan merasa keenakan?! Seharusnya dia takut! Seharusnya dia merasa dibunuh pelan-pelan! Bukannya malah menikmati! Brengsek!

Deidara mematikan layar komputernya. Sama sekali dia tidak ereksi.

Selama ini Deidara selalu masturbasi tanpa membayangkan seorang gadis. Biasanya dia hanya fokus pada rasa nikmat yang diberikan telapak tangannya dan jari-jarinya yang meladeni organnya. Sekarang kalau dia membayangkan seorang gadis telanjang sedang menghisapnya, entah kenapa rasanya jadi aneh. Jadi tidak enak lagi.

Kenapa? Apa dia gay? Dia tidak boleh gay!

Tapi kemudian Deidara mencoba membayangkan seorang pria... Pria itu lebih tinggi darinya, kulitnya putih dan dadanya bidang. Rambutnya hitam, lurus dan lembut... Mata pria itu sehitam malam... Tunggu! Kenapa dia malah membayangkan Itachi?! Deidara menampar pipinya berkali-kali hingga merah, tapi dia tetap tak bisa melupakan sosok Itachi yang telanjang... Itachi yang gagah, berotot, senyumannya yang indah...

TIDAK!

Deidara menyadari kalau dia sudah ereksi hanya dengan membayangkan tubuh Itachi. Dia tak mau, tapi tangannya seakan bergerak sendiri, mendekati ereksinya, mengocoknya sementara bayangan Itachi tanpa busana yang sexy menghantuinya.

Deidara melihat tangan Itachi, putih dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, menghampiri ereksinya. Jari Itachi yang panjang menekan-nekan ujung penisnya, mengitarinya dalam lingkaran. Mata Itachi yang hitam menatap tajam mata Deidara, memenjarakan Deidara dalam keputus asaan. Deidara mendesah, senyuman Itachi yang begitu memikat, bibirnya yang basah, lidahnya dikeluarkan.

TIDAK!

KUMOHON! BERHENTILAH! BERHENTILAH, TANGAN SIALANKU!

Deidara berteriak dalam hatinya, tapi pada kenyataan matanya menutup, bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan, nafasnya berat.

Deidara melihat ereksi Itachi, ditempelkan pada bibirnya. Ereksi Itachi sama saja seperti ereksinya, tapi jauh lebih menggiurkan daripada miliknya sendiri. Deidara melihat dirinya menjilati ereksi Itachi, sementara tangan dan jari-jari panjang Itachi mengocok milik Deidara, sesekali memain-mainkan testisnya. Rasanya sangat, sangat, sangat nikmat. Astaga... Astaga...

BERHENTILAH TANGAN SIALAN!

Tapi tangan-tangannya tak juga berhenti. Dalam desahannya Deidara merasakan rasa panik meledak di kepalanya. Kesadarannya bertarung dengan instingnya. Logikanya melawan emosinya. Otaknya melawan hatinya. Tapi dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Deidara melihat Itachi memperkosa mulutnya, menabrakkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Deidara, dan Deidara merasa bergairah karena hal itu.

Tidak... Tidak...

Kemudian Deidara mencapai klimaksnya.

Nafasnya masih berat, kulitnya terasa panas, matanya setengah tertutup. Rasa nikmat akan klimaksnya tadi masih terasa. Tangannya masih belum berhenti. Sementara itu, Deidara melihat Itachi tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu bukan senyuman bahagia seperti yang selama ini Deidara lihat.

Senyuman itu senyuman penuh kemarahan.

Deidara lipat kedua lututnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, bersembunyi dari dunia nyata, menangis tersedu-sedu.

 **I have a headache  
I'm about to go crazy  
Is this self-hate?  
Erase my dirty beast inside**

 **The GazettE – Inside Beast**

"Hey, danna.. Apa pendapat danna tentang homo?"

Deidara sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Sasori. Tadinya mereka mau menonton film Marvels baru yang Sasori punya, tapi ternyata DVD film itu ditukar oleh adik perempuan Sasori jadi DVD drama korea. Sasori anti drama korea, jadi mereka tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Sekonyong-konyong Deidara malah menanyakan hal itu kepada Sasori.

Ya, hanya ada 2 orang yang Deidara bisa percaya. Itachi dan Sasori. Terutama, Sasori tidak akan pernah menjudge dan membuang Deidara kalau tahu sahabat pirangnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain... Atau setidaknya tidak panik atau menganggap seakan-akan Deidara kerasukan setan... Deidara merasa harus meminta pertolongan, dan Sasorilah yang terpikir olehnya.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" Deidara merasakan tubuh Sasori mulai menegang. Ekspresinya mulai seperti ketakutan.

'Kenapa? Apa Sasori sudah menyadari aku gay dan merasa jijik padaku? Tunggu, aku bukan gay!' teriak Deidara dalam hati.

"Yah, cuma ingin tahu saja, un."

Sasori terlihat seperti segan, "Aku.. Entahlah, mereka juga manusia kan? Mereka sama seperti kita, hanya saja ketertarikan seksual mereka berbeda. Itu saja. Kenapa kau penasaran, Dei?"

"Tidak.. Tidak kenapa-kenapa..."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin! Yeah, memangnya salah kalau penasaran?"

"Aku menyadari akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan stress. Ada apa?" Sasori menajamkan matanya pada Deidara, membuat Deidara jadi ingin kabur.

Mata Deidara menjadi semakin liar, apa sebaiknya dia jujur saja, atau?

"Ka-kalau misalnya.. Begini, euh... Ada seorang pria, pemuda, ya! Pemuda, un! Pemuda itu tertarik pada seorang, euh.. Pemuda lainnya. Padahal pemuda itu straight.."

"Pemuda yang mana yang straight?"

"Dua-duanya, un!"

"Lalu siapa pemuda yang tertarik dengan pemuda lainnya? Karena kalau pemuda itu tertarik pada pemuda lainnya maka pemuda itu bukan straight. Biseksual setidaknya."

"Hah? Pemuda apa?"

"Aih..." Sasori menepok jidatnya. "Lebih baik gunakan nama, oke? Jadi aku tidak usah bingung pemuda mana yang ini dan pemuda mana yang itu..."

Deidara mendengus, tertawa sedikit, "Baik.. Jadi ada si A, si A ini pemuda. Kemudian A tertarik pada pemuda lainnya, B. Sementara A dan B itu straight."

"Lalu siapa yang homo? Kalau A suka pada B bukankah dia bukan straight lagi?"

"Hah? Apa? Oh, ya, tadinya A merasa kalau dia straight. Tapi ternyata dia bisa tertarik pada B, bisa jadi dia biseks, atau homo..."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Deidara melanjutkan, "Si A ini belum pernah jatuh cinta. Jadi ketika dia sadar dia tertarik pada B, si H ini panik."

"Siapa H?"

"Hah? Oh, maksudku si A ini panik."

"Menurutku justru kau lah yang panik, Dei. Berceritalah yang benar, aku bingung."

Rasanya Deidara mulai emosi, "Baiklah! Baiklah, un! Begini! Danna sudah tahu aku dari SMP kan?!"

"Iya."

"Jadi, danna tahu aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis kan?"

"Iya."

"Kemudian, aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri, yeah! Danna mengerti kan?!"

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasori memerah. Segera Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dari Deidara, "Kau, serius?"

"Iya, un! Aku serius, yeah! Sepertinya aku gay karena kemarin ini aku masturbasi memakai sahabatku sendiri! Seorang pemuda, yeah! Dan setahuku sahabatku itu trauma karena pernah diperkosa oleh gay yang gila!"

"Tunggu! Aku tidak pernah diperkosa siapapun! Dan aku tidak trauma pada gay manapun, Deidara!"

"Hah?"

Beberapa detik mereka saling terdiam. Sepertinya kedua orang ini salah paham...

Sasori yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan itu, "Bukankah aku sahabatmu?"

Deidara tersadar dari wajah bodohnya, "Y-ya tentu saja! Tapi bukan danna yang aku suka! Aku suka pada Itachi, un! Itachi juga sahabatku kan?"

Detik-detik penuh keheningan lagi...

"Jadi, maksudmu, kau tidak suka padaku? Kau suka pada Itachi? Bukan padaku?"

"Bu-bukan, tenang saja, danna. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu.. Juga kalaupun ternyata aku gay belum tentu aku akan jatuh cinta pada semua pria yang aku kenal, yeah! Kalau kemudian ada pemuda cebol bergigi jarang yang wajahnya jelek sekali tiba-tiba berkata, 'aku tidak mau dekat-dekat padamu karena aku takut kau jatuh cinta padaku!' aku akan segera meninju wajahnya sampai rata, yeah! Cewek normal saja tidak mau padanya, bukan berarti gay mau padanya, yuck!"

Sasori tiba-tiba meledak tertawa, "Hahahahahhahahaha!"

"Uwoh! Danna! Kenapa?!"

"Hahahahaha! Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau gay?"

"Hell no! Tentu saja tidak! Aku straight! Yah, setidaknya biseks mungkin... Entahlah.. Sampai saat ini baru Itachi saja yang membuatku bergairah..."

Akhirnya tawa Sasori reda, kemudian dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, wajahnya terlihat berat. Dia mengambil gelas air minumnya dan minum sebentar, setelah itu dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Deidara, "Kalau aku menyenderkan kepalaku begini, kau tidak berdebar-debar atau apa?"

Deidara berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak, un. Tapi danna tahu sendiri aku tidak begitu suka disentuh. Memang ada rasa aneh, tapi tidak seaneh kalau Itachi menyentuhku..."

Sasori menarik kepalanya, "Hah.. Kau ini, orang paling seenaknya menyentuh dan menabok orang lain tapi tidak suka disentuh... Apa ada orang lain yang lebih egois darimu?"

"Orang egois ada banyak, setidaknya aku seorang hero yang egois, yeah! Dan aku bukan koruptor, aku masih layak hidup!" Deidara segera mencengkram Sasori di leher, menggoyang-goyangkan pemuda berambut merah itu secara main-main.

"Hahahhaha! Iya-iya!" Deidara melepaskan pitingannya, Sasori menyisir rambutnya lagi hingga rapi, "Kemudian, kenapa kalau kau.. jatuh cinta pada Itachi?"

"Yah, danna tahu sendiri... Itachi trauma pada gay.. Apa yang mau dia katakan kalau sahabatnya sendiri, orang yang paling dia percaya, adalah gay?"

"Tidak semua gay brengsek seperti yang memperkosanya."

"Aku juga tahu! Memang kenyataannya seperti itu! Semua pribadi berbeda-beda, jangan seenaknya mengelompokan orang dan jangan rasist, atau sexist apapun itu namanya! Tapi ini bukan soal kenyataan, danna.. Ini soal Itachi..

Pertama, dia tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki, aku tidak punya kesempatan sedikitpun kecuali kalau tiba-tiba ada alien yang menculikku dan merubahku menjadi perempuan, yeah. Tapi aku tidak mau jadi perempuan, aku senang jadi laki-laki..

Kedua, dia trauma pada gay. Titik, beres, fin. Tidak bisa diperdebatkan lagi. Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada setan kalau kau takut pada setan, un?"

Sasori menjetikan jarinya main-main, "Kalau di novel-novel adik perempuanku segala hal bisa terjadi."

"Novel-novel adik perempuanmu sampah, yeah. Mana ada putri yang bahagia dijodohkan kepada pangeran yang tak pernah dia temui sebelumnya. Sudah begitu si pangerannya ternyata sangat perfect dan bisa jatuh cinta pada si putri pula. Ini tidak masuk akal... Kapan-kapan adik perempuanmu akan kujejalkan Game of Thrones, yeah! Mati, mati, un!"

"Hoy, kita masih bicara tentang adik perempuanku, Dei. Sebagai kakaknya sekonyol apapun adikku aku tetap sayang padanya!"

"Iya-iya, sorry. No offence, yeah. Aku cuma sebal saja dengan cerita-cerita macam begitu.. Kembali ke awal! Kita tidak membicarakan cerita tidak masuk akal, okay? Kita sedang membicarakan tentang aku dan Itachi!"

Sasori tiba-tiba menyenderkan kepalanya lagi ke pundak Deidara. Deidara memang merasa geli, dan tidak enak, sedikit, tapi dia tidak mendorong Sasori atau apa. Sasori sering menyender pada Deidara toh, meskipun Deidara masih juga tidak terbiasa.

"Kalau kau? Bagaimana pendapatmu kalau ternyata kau gay?"

Deidara terdiam. Bagaimana? Selama ini dia berpendapat kalau kehidupan kaum gay sangat sulit dan baginya kehidupan sebagai seorang straight lebih aman. Dia tahu kehidupan kaum GLBT tidak enak. Diskriminasi, disisihkan, direndahkan, dibuang... Tidak, jika tidak terpaksa dia tidak akan mau menempuh jalan yang mengerikan seperti itu... Lebih baik dia tidak menikah saja selamanya.

Terlebih lagi...

"Aku, yah... Memang sih, menurutku menjadi gay itu bukan hal yang harus membuat diriku malu... Tapi kalau aku gay itu berarti aku akan menyakiti Itachi... Aku tidak ingin dia tahu... Seandainya aku gay, aku akan membawa rahasia jati diriku ini sampai ke liang kubur, setidaknya Itachi tidak akan terluka... Yeah.. Bagaimana menurutmu, danna?"

"Kalau aku, aku akan melupakan Itachi dan mencari orang lain."

"Danna, kau ini tolol atau apa sih? Kalau aku mencari pria lain Itachi tetap saja akan tahu aku gay! Yang jadi permasalahan adalah Itachi tidak boleh tahu aku gay! Aku tidak mau menyakiti Itachi, lebih baik aku mati saja daripada menyakitinya!"

"Aku bilang ORANG LAIN bukan PRIA LAIN, bocah ingusan..."

"Oh, sorry.."

"Kalau kau mau Itachi tak pernah tahu orientasi seksualmu, atau setidaknya dia tidak pernah tahu kau suka padanya, ya lupakan dia. Cari orang lain, buang cintamu padanya jauh-jauh."

"Tapi.."

"Memang kedengarannya susah di awal, tapi percayalah, kau akan tetap hidup, okay? Aku tidak butuh sampah macam 'aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya! Dia telah merebut hatiku dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya!' Sebelumnya kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Itachi dan kau baik-baik saja. Kemudian Itachi datang dan kau merasa tertarik padanya kemudian otomatis hidupmu menjadi bergantung padanya? Tolong, kau sendiri yang benci pada cerita konyol milik adik perempuanku..

Atau berhenti berteman dengannya saja, atau jaga jarak darinya. Dengan begitu hormonmu tidak akan menggila. Lagipula dengan begitu kau bisa menjaga rahasia pribadimu, kalau kau terlalu dekat dengannya kau akan menjadi sebuah buku yang terbuka. Bisa dengan mudah dibaca. Kau sendiri yang pernah bilang, 'orang paling tolol adalah orang yang sedang dilingkupi cinta'. Kau mau jadi orang tolol?"

"Danna.. Danna sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku?"

"Kalau danna adalah aku, apa yang akan danna lakukan? Apa yang akan danna rasakan?"

Sasori mendengus, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di pundak Deidara, membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit geli dan bulu kuduknya berdiri, "Aku sudah terbiasa patah hati sedari aku pertama kali jatuh cinta. Move on sudah jadi kegiatanku sehari-hari. Tapi... Yah, kau benar juga. Aku sendiri tidak bisa memisahkan diriku jauh-jauh dari orang yang kucintai."

"Oh ya? Danna suka pada siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Okay."

Keduanya terdiam lagi.

"Danna?"

"Apa, bocah?"

"Aku.. Tidak akan pernah menyakiti Itachi. Aku akan mengorbankan segalanya demi kebahagiaan Itachi dan aku bahkan akan membohongi diriku sendiri, menyakiti diriku sendiri, hanya agar Itachi bisa tetap tersenyum dan menganggap bahwa dirinya memiliki sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada... Yeah..."

Sasori tidak menyahut.

"Danna?"

"Kau ini, menjijikan kalau sedang romantis.."

"Brengsek!" Deidara segera mendorong wajah Sasori hingga pemuda berambut merah itu terjatuh.

"Hoi! Sakit tahu! Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau mau mendorong kepalaku dasar bocah labil!"

Sasori segera menerjang Deidara dan memiting leher Deidara, main-main. Seperti biasa tubuh Deidara menegang sedikit, pada dasarnya dia memang tidak suka disentuh. Tapi entah kenapa, bagi Deidara rasanya saat itu pitingan Sasori terasa lebih keras. Lebih seperti memeluknya dan tak mau melepasnya lagi... Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti biasanya ketika mereka bermain-main seperti itu. Akan tetapi baik tawa Deidara maupun tawa Sasori tidak sejernih biasanya...

 **Don't give the secret away to anyone  
No matter what  
This ugly feelings wanna be hide by anyone**

 **The GazettE - Inside Beast**

Deidara menghindari Itachi untuk beberapa hari. Dari mulai alasan sibuk kerja kelompok, PR menumpuk, ada janji dengan orang lain, sampai alasan aneh seperti ingin berduaan sementara dengan kucingnya. Itachi diam-diam saja sih. Mereka masih tetap saling mengSMS, telepon, dan kalau mereka berpapasan Deidara bersikap biasa saja. Hanya saja setelah bercanda beberapa menit Deidara segera menerjang pergi, bilang kalau dia masih ada urusan.

Namun setiap malam Deidara memiliki ritual baru. Dia akan mengkhayalkan Itachi, Itachi yang telanjang dan maskulin, hadir di kamarnya. Dia akan membayangkan Itachi menciumi seluruh tubuhnya, menjilati organnya, menerobos lubangnya sementara Deidara mengocok batangnya, memain-mainkan testisnya, menggosok dadanya, dan memijat prostatnya dengan jarinya sendiri.

Kadang Deidara membayangkan dia menjilati milik Itachi, menghisap buah zakarnya, sementara Itachi memanjakan milik Deidara. Kemudian jari-jari panjang milik Itachi akan menerobos anusnya, dan Itachi akan mencium serta menghisap lidah Deidara. Itachi akan membisikkan berbagai kalimat erotis yang bahkan Deidar sendiri bergidik jika benar-benar mendengarnya.

Akan tetapi, walaupun imajinasi setiap malam selalu berbeda-beda, selalu ada kesamaan pada akhirnya. Deidara akan memeluk dirinya sendiri, menyesali perbuatannya, dan memukuli bantal atau kasur hingga lengannya lelah.

Deidara sudah tidak berani lagi melihat wajah Itachi lama-lama. Terutama jarinya yang putih dan panjang, Deidara merasa lebih baik jari-jari itu putus saja atau bagaimana. Deidara akan memalingkan matanya, tidak lagi memandang mata hitam Itachi dan bulu matanya yang panjang. Tidak lagi memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Itachi bergerak setiap dia berbicara.

Dan perubahan paling mengerikan yang Deidara alami, adalah Deidara takut pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi kemudian lebih sering mengSMS dan menelepon Deidara, menanyakan kabarnya dan mengobrol selama mungkin. Sementara Deidara berusaha tidak terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Itachi. Suara Itachi membuat dadanya hangat dan bahagia, Deidara tidak mau hal itu. Deidara tidak mau mencintai Itachi lebih dalam lagi, karena Deidara takut akan menyakiti sahabatnya yang paling ia cintai.

Itachi menjadi lebih sering mengunjungi gedung jurusan filsafat, mengunjungi Deidara. Tapi Deidara biasanya hanya meladeni Itachi sebentar, menolak semua undangannya dan kabur dengan alasan akan membuat poster protes penembakan kucing jalanan oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab. Deidara takut, semakin dia menjauhi Itachi, semakin dia ingin menyentuh tubuh Itachi, menjadikan Itachi miliknya satu-satunya.

Itachi mendatangi rumah Deidara, beralasan ingin main sebentar.

"Kita sudah jarang mengobrol, aku rindu sahabatku." Kata Itachi.

Tapi Deidara tidak bisa tenang sementara Itachi berada di kamarnya berdua. Kamar dimana Deidara selalu membayangkan adegan gila diantara mereka berdua, jadi Deidara mengajak Itachi ke kafe atau apa.

Tapi Itachi menolak, Itachi tidak mau membeberkan kegelisahannya dan traumanya di depan umum, dimana semua orang bisa mendengar dan melihat ketakutannya.

Maka Deidara menolak Itachi masuk kamarnya, menyuruhnya datang lagi lain hari.

"Kita masih berteman kan?" tanya Itachi.

Pertanyaan Itachi menusuk jantung Deidara seperti sebuah pedang es. Dingin dan sakit.

"Tentu saja, yeah! Kenapa kau berpikir kita bukan teman lagi?"

"Entahlah..."

Lalu Itachi pergi, meninggalkan Deidara yang segera menutup pintu rumahnya, yang kemudian langsung meringkuk di depan pintu rumah, gemetaran.

Hingga suatu hari Deidara mendengar berita kalau Itachi memukuli seorang pemuda di siang bolong, di jalanan terbuka, dan ditangkap polisi. Deidara yang sedang pergi bersama Sasori langsung meninggalkan kakak seniornya yang hanya bisa melongo dan memanggil-manggil Deidara untuk kembali.

DI kantor polisi, Deidara menemukan Itachi sedang gemetaran, diborgol.

"Apa kau sudah memakan obat penenangmu, Itachi?" tanya Deidara dengan suara lemah. Dia merasakan kesedihan ketika melihat Itachi dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Takut, marah, tak terkendali. Dalam hatinya Deidara menyesali mengapa dia menghindari Itachi? Sekarang Itachi kembali agresif seperti dulu! Sebelumnya selama Itachi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Deidara emosi pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih terkendali.

Ini adalah buah simalakala...

Petugas menjelaskan kalau Itachi menyerang seorang cross-dresser (laki-laki yang memakai pakaian perempuan atau sebaliknya) yang sebenarnya seorang korban bullyan. Remaja itu sebenarnya dipaksa memakai seragam perempuan lalu berjalan di area sekitar taman kota untuk dipermalukan. Tapi tiba-tiba Itachi menyerangnya, meninju dan menendanginya hingga anak itu tak sadarkan diri.

Deidara menemani Itachi, menggenggam tangannya lembut agar gemetarnya hilang, mendengarkan ocehan 'Gay seharusnya mati...' dari mulut Itachi sampai Itachi tenang. Deidara terus duduk bersama Itachi berjam-jam, membelanya dan menjelaskan tentang traumanya pada polisi, sampai ketika orang tua Itachi datang ke kantor polisi. Mengatur semuanya agar tidak menjadi rumor buruk.

Setelah itu, Deidara tidak pernah lagi menghindari Itachi. Keadaan emosional Itachi berangsur-angsur membaik kembali. Namun baik rasa cinta dan rasa takut Deidara menjadi tak terbendung lagi hingga rasanya dadanya akan pecah...

 **Hello my dear, kill me gently.**

 **The GazettE – Burial Applicant**

Hari itu hari libur, jadi Deidara main ke rumah Itachi sambil membawa sekantung kripik kentang dan beberapa DVD untuk ditonton. Bagaikan tukang penjual DVD bajakan Deidara menggelar koleksinya kepada Itachi,

"Oke, yang mana yang mau kau tonton?"

Itachi memandangi semua DVD itu. Kebanyakan film yang dibawa Deidara adalah film untuk anak-anak kecil, "Aku pikir kau tidak suka film yang dangkal, Dei?"

"Aku memang tidak suka, un. Tapi tidak semua film anak kecil itu dangkal! Kalau aku sarankan kita coba tonton Ernest et Celestine saja! Gambar dari film ini klasik dan tidak terlalu sakit di mata, kemudian film ini diangkat dari buku bergambar anak-anak terkenal. Aku dengar buku-bukunya memiliki sudut pandang yang luar biasa dalam menggambarkan kehidupan anak kecil, un. Walau memang tak sebagus doraemon atau apa, tapi film ini membicarakan hukum, yeah! Hukum dan stigma masyarakat!"

Itachi mengambil DVD yang sedari tadi Deidara bicarakan, membaca ringkasan ceritanya dan memandangi covernya, "Ernest et Celestine... Bukankah judul ini memakai bahasa Prancis?"

"Yah, memang. Dubbingnya juga pakai bahasa Prancis. Tapi ada subtitle Inggris kok, un."

Itachi memandangi Deidara sebentar. Sorot matanya lembut, "Ini film kesukaanmu?"

Wajah Deidara memerah sedikit. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Akan tetapi jauh di dalam semua perasaan kasmaran ini, sebuah pedang es menancap di jantung Deidara, mengalirkan rasa sakit yang membekukan setiap jantungnya berdetak. Itachi sedikit merasa aneh dengan ekspresi Deidara saat itu, seperti kesakitan, tapi juga senang. Akhir-akhir ini Deidara sering berekspresi seperti itu...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hah? Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya.. Eng, yah. Maksudku..." Deidara tidak begitu pandai berbohong dan mencari alasan. Memang dia orang yang blak-blakan serta tak bisa menjaga mulutnya, tapi dia jujur. Dan orang jujur sulit berbohong. "Untuk film anak-anak memang itu kesukaanku... Tapi film kesukaanku bukan itu, un! Itu film untuk anak-anak, bukan untukku! Yeah, itu maksudku!"

Itachi tertawa kecil, tawanya selalu membuat bulu kuduk Deidara berdiri. Dan mulutnya, bibirnya... Deidara tak bisa untuk tidak melihat senyuman seindah itu...

"Kalau begitu film kesukaanmu yang mana, Dei?"

Deidara tersadar kembali, "A-aku tidak membawanya, un. Film itu berat dan dark. Aku takut kau panik saat menontonnya karena ada adegan.. Yah, itu..."

Itachi kembali muram, "Ah, baik. Kalau begitu kita tonton Ernest et Celestine saja."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pindah ke ruang santai untuk duduk di atas sofa beludru milik keluarga Uchiha. TV di depan mereka sedang menayangkan adegan seekor tikus kecil yang bertemu dengan seekor beruang besar. Sesekali Deidara menoleh ke arah Itachi. Mungkin karena film ini film anak-anak, Itachi tidak sepanik yang dia kira. Seorang pemuda macam Kisame tidak akan mau menonton film ini, kan? Jadi akhirnya Deidara bisa fokus pada film dan tidak mengkhawatirkan Itachi.

Film terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya Ernest si beruang ditangkap kepolisian tikus sementara Celestine si tikus ditangkap kepolisian beruang. Baik Ernest dan Celestine dipaksa memberitahu dimana keberadaan satu sama lain(kepolisian tikus tidak tahu Celestine ditangkap kepolisian beruang, dan kepolisian beruang sebaliknya) namun mereka berdua tetap bungkam. Ernest rela dihukum seberat-beratnya hanya agar Celestine tidak ditangkap dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Sikap pengorbanan mereka demi kebahagiaan sang sahabat membuat hati Deidara seakan diremas. Hal ini mengingatkannya akan keadaannya saat ini. Dalam hati dia berjanji untuk membuat Itachi bahagia dan sembuh, namun sama seperti Ernest dan Celestine, dia juga merasakan ketakutan akan apa yang akan menimpanya...

Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya mulai menetes.

Itachi yang menyadari kalau sahabatnya ini menangis, tidak menertawakan atau mengejek Deidara cengeng. Melainkan ia mengangat tangannya, dan mengusap air mata Deidara dengan jarinya. Sama seperti setiap kali dia menangis, Deidara akan mengusap air mata Itachi bila Itachi terlalu panik untuk mengusapnya sendiri.

Akan tetapi Deidara langsung melompat ketika jari Itachi menyentuh kulitnya, ia mundur ke belakang sambil menampilkan ekspresi tahu Diedara tidak terlalu suka disentuh, tapi ini keterlaluan. Belum pernah dia melihat Deidara melompat seperti itu dan ketakutan melihat tangannya, seakan tangannya ini gergaji mesin yang menyala, hendak merobek wajah Deidara.

"Kenapa.. Kau sekaget itu?" tanya Itachi.

Mata Deidara masih terpaku pada telapak tangan Itachi. Tangan Itachi yang putih, jari Itachi yang panjang... Jantung Deidara semakin berdebar-debar dan rasa panas merambat ke pipinya, membawa ingatannya pada 'permainan rahasianya' setiap malam hari...

"Dei?" Itachi pelan-pelan mendekat beberapa centi kepada Deidara. Tapi begitu tubuhnya bergerak maju, Deidara langsung melompat hingga pojok sofa. Lututnya diangkat, menutupi badannya seakan Deidara akan meringkuk. Air mata Deidara telah berhenti, digantikan ekspresi yang tak terbaca oleh Itachi.

"Ada apa?" Itachi sadar kalau yang memiliki trauma dan sering panik adalah dirinya, tapi kenapa kali ini Deidara yang bertindak seperti itu? Kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah kecurigaan muncul di kepalanya. Apakah...?

"Deidara? Kenapa kau..? Apa.. Seseorang..."

'Apa seseorang juga telah memperkosamu?' itulah yang ingin Itachi tanyakan. Memang hampir tidak mungkin, tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata Deidara juga diserang? Deidara lebih mirip perempuan dibanding dirinya sendiri. Meskipun wajahnya lebih menawan daripada wajah Deidara, tapi rambut Deidara panjang seperti perempuan.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika penyelamatnya dihancurkan sama sepertinya?

Nafas Itachi kembali berat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya. Matanya menerawang, membawanya kembali kepada ingatan ketika Kisame menghancurkan tubuhnya, merobek kulit dan dagingnya. Dia terkena serangan panik lagi.

Sementara itu, Deidara segera menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada Itachi, lagi. Sebetulnya saat itu daerah di sekitar selangkang Deidara mulai mengeras karena bayangannya tentang tangan Itachi. Karena itu Deidara melipat lututnya dan menyembunyikan apa yang harus dia sembunyikan. Namun keadaan Itachi yang memburuk lagi membuat Deidara bisa lari dari imajinasi liarnya dan segera menerjang, mencari obat penenang Itachi.

Deidara memberikan obat penenang itu kepada Itachi dan menunggu Itachi tenang kembali. Tapi dia tidak mengusap-usap punggung Itachi seperti biasanya. Tidak, ia tidak mau menyentuh tubuh Itachi yang bisa membuatnya panas.. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan tangannya yang hina, tangan yang selalu bermain dalam kubangan dosa setiap malamnya, untuk menyentuh tubuh hancur Itachi yang begitu berharga...

Dan itu membuatnya sadar. Dia adalah pemerkosa...

Dia telah memakai Itachi setiap malamnya untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Dia telah membuat Itachi dalam bayangannya bersetubuh dengannya setiap malam. Dia telah memperkosa Itachi... Dia bukan lagi pahlawan bagi Itachi...

Kini dia tak lebih dari seorang gay dan pemerkosa...

Hal itu menampar Deidara, menamparnya sakit sekali. Dia merasa tidak enak badan, tangannya gemetaran. Perutnya mual, dia jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah kalimat telah ditorehkan tepat di jantungnya,

'Aku adalah gay, dan aku adalah pemerkosa.'

Ketika itu suara Itachi mengagetkannya, "Dei?"

"Y-Ya?"

Itachi tersenyum lemah, dia sudah kembali normal, "Terima kasih, aku sudah tidak panik."

Tapi senyuman itu semakin menyayat jantung Deidara dengan pedang esnya, "Sa-sama-sama..." tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Deidara bangkit dan berdiri. Sambil dengan sembarangan dia membereskan kumpulan DVDnya di pinggir meja dia berkata dengan terburu-buru, "Aku baru ingat aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dan aku baru ingat sekarang. Maafkan aku, Itachi."

Ya... Maafkan aku Itachi... Sahabatku yang sangat kucintai... Maafkan aku...

"Tapi kau belum lama di sini, Dei!"

"Maafkan aku..." hanya itu kalimat yang bisa Deidara ucapkan, tangannya gemetaran hebat. Sebelum Itachi bangkit dan mencegahnya pergi, Deidara menambahkan, "Aku akan mengSMSmu nanti. Aku baru ingat ada janji penting. Maafkan aku aku harus pergi seperti ini..."

Itachi segera bangkit dan meraih pergelangan tangan Deidara sebelum sahabatnya itu melesat keluar dari pintu. Entah kenapa, Itachi mendapatkan perasaan kalau ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya dia melihat Deidara... "Janji apa? Deidara! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau bertingkah aneh?! Kenapa?!"

Kemudian Deidara memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Itachi. Wajah Deidara seakan-akan mengkerut dan penuh dengan air mata, pipinya merah dan matanya seakan berteriak kesakitan. Kaget, Itachi melepaskan pergelangan tangan Deidara, membiarkan sahabatnya kabur. Meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

Itachi hanya bisa mematung selama beberapa menit. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang kini berdetak keras lagi. Dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Apakah dia akan kehilangan sahabatnya satu-satunya?

Itachi kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, dan merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk pinggulnya.

Matanya memandang kepada sekumpulan kunci rumah yang bukan miliknya.

 **Sorrow made you  
In the bottom of the dark sea  
Sorrow made you** **  
Keep on atoning…** **And die**

 **The GazettE – The Invinsible Wall**

Begitu sadar kalau dia sudah dekat dengan rumahnya, Deidara segera menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak mau kalau ayahnya melihat putra tunggalnya menangis seperti perempuan. Ayah Deidara adalah seorang detektif dalam kepolisian, dan bagi ayah Deidara, putranya harus bersikap tangguh layaknya polisi manapun di muka bumi ini. Meskipun dia membebaskan Deidara memanjangkan rambutnya.

Namun begitu mencapai pintu rumah, Deidara sadar, kuncinya hilang. Sekarang bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Beberapa kali bel ditekannya, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Ruang tamu gelap dan kosong. Apa jangan-jangan ayahnya selang dalam penyelidikan dan tidak pulang lagi malam ini?

Lalu bagaimana dengan sisa hari ini? Akankah dia menghabiskan malamnya tidur di teras yang dingin?

'Sialan, aku akan meminta bantuan..' umpat Deidara dalam hati.

Deidara ingat dulu ketika SMP dia dan Sasori sering pulang malam. Dan agar ayah Deidara tidak tahu putranya menghilang hingga malam, Sasori selalu membantu Deidara masuk lewat jendela di kamar Deidara. Deidara tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa, tapi Sasori punya keahlian dalam membobol jendela. Dan kali ini dia menelepon Sasori untuk membobol jendelanya.

15 menit kemudian Sasori datang sambil membawakan jaket untuk Deidara. Malam sudah datang dan suhunya mulai dingin, Sasori tahu Deidara tidak suka pakai jaket, tapi kalau mereka tidak behasil membobol jendela Deidara, Deidara harus mengenakan jaketnya dan pergi menginap di rumah Sasori saja. Walau sejujurnya Deidara tidak suka menginap di rumah Sasori karena ada adik perempuan Sasori...

Tapi mereka berhasil. Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih Deidara mengundang Sasori untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Juga, tepat seperti dugaan Deidara, ayahnya meninggalkan kertas berisi pesan kalau ia sedang dalam penyelidikan dan tidak akan pulang sampai besok malam. Jadi, mereka hanya berdua di dalam rumah. Oh, dengan kucing Deidara juga.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa kehilangan kuncimu, Dei?" tanya Sasori sambil menyendok nasi gorengnya. Deidara hanya bisa masak 2 hal saja di bumi ini, mie instant dan nasi goreng. Bahkan telur gorengnya selalu keasinan. Semantara nasi goreng Deidara enak karena ada udang rebonnya.

"Entahlah, un... Mungkin jatuh? Tidak tahu.."

"Hah.. Sembrono dan ceroboh. Kapan kau mau berubah?"

"Kalau aku berubah aku bukan Deidara lagi, tahu! Aku akan berubah jadi Sasori yang selalu rapi tapi tidak sabaran!"

Sambil mengunyah Sasori tersenyum, "Deidara yang kukenal memang ceroboh dan sembrono, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk berubah demi kebaikan."

"Brisik, un.."

"Hahahaha! Ah, omong-omong kapan terakhir kali kau melihat atau setidaknya menyadari kuncimu masih ada bersamamu?"

Deidara menerawang sebentar, sambil mengunyah pelan-pelan, "Ketika aku keluar rumah sore ini..."

Kucing Deidara naik ke pangkuan Sasori, "Hallo, Indra." Kemudian mengelus-elus kepala kecil Indra. Kucing Deidara betina, tapi tetap saja Deidara menamakannya Indra. "Setelah keluar rumah sore ini kau kemana saja, Dei?"

"Kenapa Indra lebih suka pada danna daripadaku, un?"

"Tanya sendiri pada Indra. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oke.. Aku pergi ke minimarket sebentar, beli kripik kentang. Lalu ke rumah Itachi..."

Sasori kelihatan sedikit suram untuk sejenak, tapi wajahnya kembali seperti biasa lagi, "Bisa jadi jatuh di jalan, minimarket, atau rumah Itachi. Kau taruh dimana kuncimu?"

"Di kantung belakang, seperti biasa, un."

Sasori menghela nafas, "Kan sudah kubilang jangan taruh barang apapun di kantung belakang, Deidara... Taruhlah di kantung depan atau masukan tas. HP dan dompetmu tidak hilang, kan?"

Deidara merogoh-rogoh kantung belakangnya lagi, mengeluarkan HP dan dompetnya, "Tentu saja tidak, kalau Hpku hilang bagaimana aku menelepon danna tadi?!"

"Kau betul.. Bersyukurlah baru kuncimu yang hilang, kalau HP atau dompetmu yang hilang aku tak akan mau membantumu mencarinya." Sasori mengambil sebuah potongan telur dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya untuk Indra. "Kalau misalnya kuncimu jatuh di rumah Itachi mungkin dia akan mengSMSmu atau apa."

Deidara melirik Hpnya, "Tidak ada SMS, un."

"Berarti jatuh di jalan atau minimarket."

"Iya, un..."

Keadaan kembali tenang.

"Oh ya, Dei, bagaimana keadaan Itachi?"

Deidara berhenti mengunyah, kemudian menaruh sendoknya di piring. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, "Danna, mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti berteman saja dengan Itachi, ya?"

Sasori segera mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Deidara, "Kenapa?"

Deidara terdiam sebentar, menhela nafasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku terangsang ketika Itachi menyentuh pipiku, un.."

Seketika itu juga Sasori langsung tersedak. Dia terbatuk-batuk keras sampai Indra turun dari pangkuannya. Deidara langsung mengambil gelas dan memberikan Sasori air minum serta menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasori.

"Danna! Danna sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kau! Kau serius?!"

"Serius apa?"

"Kau. Terangsang?! Kenapa Itachi bisa menyentuh pipimu?!"

"Aku cuma hampir, keras, yeah.. Tidak sampai bagaimana-bagaimana.. Waktu itu aku menangis menonton- Oh.. DVDku ketinggalan di rumah Itachi..."

"Tidak penting! Kenapa dia bisa menyentuh pipimu?!" Sasori mencengkeram kedua pundak Deidara.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, un! Aku menangis waktu menonton Ernest et Celestine dan tiba-tiba dia mengusap pipiku!" Deidara berteriak pada Sasori. Mereka berdua saling berhada-hadapan. Jarak wajah mereka tidak begitu jauh, dan karena mereka berdua saling berteriak, nafas mereka sama-sama berat.

"Ma-maaf.." Sasori melepaskan cengkeramannya, berpaling dari Deidara dan kembali menyendok nasi gorengnya, "La-lalu bagaimana? Kalau kau memang sudah dalam keadaan separah ini, mau tak mau kau harus menjauhi Itachi sampai perasaanmu padanya hilang."

"Aku tidak bisa, danna..."

"Aku tidak butuh sampah macam 'aku cinta mati-'"

"Bukan itu maksudku, un!" Deidara kembali berteriak pada Sasori, "Kalau tidak ada aku, Itachi akan dikuasai traumanya lagi dan cepat atau lambat entah dia akan jadi gila atau masuk penjara karena mambunuh orang! Selama bersamaku dia bisa lebih tenang dan tanpaku dia gila, mengerti?! Aku tak bisa lepas darinya dan dia membutuhkanku!"

BRAK! "Kalau begitu biarkan dia gila dan jangan siksa dirimu lagi, Deidara!" Sasori menggebrak meja makan keras-keras. "Semuanya sama saja! Kalau kau terus bersamanya dia akan tahu kau gay dan jadi sinting! Kalau kau meninggalkannya dia akan tetap gila, hanya saja bukan kau yang menyebabkan kegilaannya!"

Deidara hanya bisa meringkuk di samping kursi Sasori, "Aku tidak mau menyakitinya... Aku hanya tidak mau menyakitinya..."

Sasori hanya memandangi Deidara meringkuk di sampingnya. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan perasaan kasihan dan rasa sakit. Kemudian dia meraih Deidara, memeluknya.

"Sudah. Sudah.. Bukan kau yang menyakitinya, Dei. Itachi sendirilah yang membiarkan dirinya disakiti..."

Deidara membalas memeluk Sasori, "Aku gay, danna... Aku menyukai Itachi dan aku sudah menggunakan Itachi sebagai bahan masturbasiku.. Aku seorang pemerkosa, danna..." Suara Deidara bergetar dan lemah, membuat Sasori memeluk Deidara lebih erat lagi.

Sasori mengelus-elus punggung Deidara, "Kalau... Kalau kau memakai orang lain untuk bahan masturbasimu bagaimana, Dei?"

"Aku tidak bisa... Tidak terbayang..."

Sasori mendorong Deidara agar Deidara mau memandang wajahnya. Wajah Sasori keras, dan pipinya merah hingga ke telinga. Sasori mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya,

"Sekalipun kau menggunakan Itachi sebagai bahan masturbasimu, kau bukan seorang pemerkosa, Dei..."

"Ke, kenapa?"

"Karena jika kau seorang pemerkosa, aku juga pemerkosa." Dan sebelum Deidara menanyakan balik apa maksud Sasori, Sasori langsung menyembur, "Aku memakaimu untuk bahan masturbasiku. Kalau kau pemerkosa, berarti aku sudah memperkosamu berulang kali, Dei..."

Deidara butuh waktu untuk memahami perkataan itu. Danna, memakainya? Tapi? Kenapa?

"Danna, tapi danna bukan-"

"Aku juga gay, Deidara."

Mata Deidara terbelalak, kaget. "Se-sejak kapan?! Kok aku pernah tidak tahu?!"

"Ya tentu saja karena aku tidak mungkin dengan santainya mengaku padamu macam, 'Deidara, aku gay dan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kau tetap berteman denganku atau mungkin menjadi pasanganku karena di negara ini gay tidak boleh menikah?' ?! Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?! Kau bisa saja menjauhiku dan mengutukku dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! Tidak dengan cara seperti itu!

Jujur aku senang kalau ternyata kau tertarik pada pria juga sepertiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa bernafas lega karena ternyata kau malah jatuh cinta pada orang gila macam Itachi, bukan padaku! Jadi aku tetap membungkam, aku baru akan mengaku padamu kalau kau sudah melupakan Itachi! Tapi aku sendiri sudah frustasi, dan aku takut aku akan kehilanganmu!"

Deidara masih tetap berbengong-bengong.

"Deidara.. Apa mau memperbolehkanku menggantikan posisi Itachi dalam hidupmu? Sebagai orang yang kau cintai?"

Deidara masih tetap diam.

"Dengarkan aku, mari kita coba hubungan ini kalau kau mau. Karena aku yakin kau bisa melupakan Itachi jika bersamaku..."

Akhirnya Deidara menjawab, "Apa, danna yakin?"

Sasori memandang ke lantai, "Yah.. Kau tahu.. Pertamanya juga aku sepertimu, tak bisa menjaga hormonku. Tapi untungnya aku sudah 21 tahun saat itu (Deidara beda 3 tahun dari Sasori) dan aku bisa pergi ke tempat club malam.. Maafkan aku, tapi aku sempat tidur dengan beberapa pemuda selain denganmu... Tapi aku berhasil melampiaskan hasratku dan tidak menakutimu atau mengancam keperjakaanmu..."

Deidara tidak tahu apa yang lebih mengagetkannya, Sasori yang sudah tidak perjaka atau Sasori yang telahtidur dengan beberapa pemuda. "Apa danna menjalin hubungan dengan orang-orang yang danna tiduri?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padamu, aku tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain selain dari orang yang kucintai. Dan sesuai kalimat kesukaanmu, aku adalah orang paling tolol di dunia karena aku dilingkupi cinta!"

"Lalu... Kalau danna sendiri tidak bisa berhenti mencintaiku, sekalipun aku tidur dengan danna belum tentu aku bisa melupakan Itachi..."

"Aku bilang MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGANKU bukan TIDUR DENGANKU, bocah!"

"Maaf..."

"Hah... Kalau kau tidak bisa menerimaku juga tidak apa-apa... Aku bisa menger-"

"Aku akan menyakiti danna, apa danna tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, aku hanya akan memakai danna sebagai pelarian, apa danna tidak akan sakit hati...?"

Sasori terdiam sejenak, "Tidak apa-apa.."

Deidara memandangi Sasori. Masih tetap terdiam dengan pandangan mata menerawang.

Sasori kembali membuka mulutnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya agar Itachi bahagia. Maka aku juga tidak keberatan menyakiti diriku sendiri untuk membuatmu bahagia.." Kemudian Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Deidara,

"Aku mencintaimu, Deidara."

 **Though I wouldn't be able to call them happiness, I wish for the days that aren't full of drowning**

 **The GazettE – Guren (Crimson Lotus)**

Baik Deidara maupun Sasori tidak begitu ingat apa yang telah terjadi setelah pernyataan dari Sasori.

Yang Deidara ingat hanyalah kembang api hitam di langit putih, memberikan kesempatan bagi matanya untuk beristirahat dari putih yang membutakan. Bayangan Itachi yang telanjang hilang, yang ada kini hanya helaian rambut merah dengan wajah samar. Tapi Deidara merasa aman, tidak lagi takut. Karena helaian rambut merah dengan wajah samar itu telah membuatnya mati rasa.

Tak terasa lagi pedang es yang masih menancap di jantung Deidara.

Yang Sasori ingat hanyalah Deidara yang begitu bercahaya, menjadi miliknya. Setelah sekian lama, setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Malam-malam penuh kesengsaraan ketika Sasori menyentuh tubuh lain selain tubuh Deidara kini menghilang sudah, tak berbekas. Hari-hari penuh penyiksaan akan kemungkinan tak akan pernah meraih Deidara kini terhapus bersih, tak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Tak ada lagi kebohongan.

Tapi pada akhirnya keduanya sadar ketika Deidara mendesah saat Sasori menghisap putingnya.

"Ah.. Maaf, maaf.. Aku terbawa suasana... Maafkan aku Dei.." ucap Sasori sambil melepaskan tubuh Deidara yang kini hanya memakai jeans. Sekalipun begitu, tubuh Deidara yang terekspos membuat Sasori segan melepaskan pelukannya.

Tapi Deidara tak mau melepaskan Sasori, sebaliknya dia mencium bibir Sasori lembut dan tersenyum lemah, "Tak apa-apa, danna.. Aku hanya ingin selamat dari rasa sakit ini.. Dan ternyata sentuhan danna membuat rasa sakitku menghilang..."

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau tidak mau membawa hubungan ini pelan-pelan saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya butuh danna..."

Dan itulah akhir dari perdebatan. Meskipun Sasori ingin menghargai Deidara dan tidak langsung menidurinya, tapi jika Deidara yang meminta, ia tak bisa melawan. Heck, dia sendiri selalu memimpikan tubuh Deidara menjadi miliknya... Jadi mereka meninggalkan dapur, membiarkan Indra memakan sisa nasi goreng mereka, dan masuk ke kamar Deidara.

Sasori melepaskan setiap lapisan pakaian Deidara sambil mengagumi tubuh yang selama ini ia idamkan, memujanya, dan meraih tubuh itu seakan tak ada hari esok. Sementara Deidara hanya mengikuti gerakan Sasori. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berhubungan badan dengan seseorang, jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Di dapur, Indra yang sedang memakan nasi goreng milik Deidara, dikagetkan getaran HP Deidara. Sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From: Itachi_

' _Deidara, kuncimu tertinggal di rumahku. Aku sedang menuju rumahmu.'_

 _Friday, 19:04 PM_

Sementara itu Deidara tengah berteriak kecil ketika Sasori menggulum organnya. Rasanya jauh lebih enak daripada ketika tangan Deidara yang mengocoknya. Secara insting Deidara menjambak rambut merah Sasori, menyalurkan rasa yang tak tergambarkan, menyampaikan kalau dalam otaknya sebuah badai sedang mengamuk. Mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan erangan dan tak menyadari air liurnya menetes.

Deidara ingin menanyakan darimana Sasori belajar melakukan oral sebaik ini, namun mulutnya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia terus mendesah dan mengerang. Ia tidak lagi melihat Itachi. Ia melihat Sasori.

Ia melihat Sasori. Tak lagi melihat Itachi.

Di atas meja makan, Indra melipat kupingnya ke belakang ketika HP Deidara bergetar lagi.

 _From: Itachi_

' _Aku sudah masuk perumahanmu. Semoga kau tidak terkunci di luar.'_

 _Friday, 19:14_

Deidara, yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pesan dari Itachi, telah mencapai klimaksnya di mulut Sasori. Meskipun pandangannya sudah buram oleh sensasi aneh tadi, ia masih bisa melihat betapa merangsangnya ketika spermanya menetes dari dagu dan pipi Sasori, dan sebagian besar mengalir keluar dari mulut Sasori. Sasori tidak menelannya, namun meludahkannya ke perut Deidara. Kemudian lidah itu masuk ke dalam mulut Deidara, membiarkan Deidara merasakan lidah yang sedikit pahit dan asin.

Kemudian lidah itu keluar, "Kau punya krim kulit atau sesuatu untuk melumasi lubangmu?"

"Krim kulit untuk perempuan, aku tidak punya, un.. Tapi kalau tidak salah ada satu di kamar mandi, punya adik perempuanmu. Waktu itu kita mau mengerjai dia dengan menyembunyikan krim kulitnya... Mungkin masih ada sampai sekarang.."

Sasori meninggalkan Deidara sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan senyuman puas sambil melempar-lemparkan krim kulit adiknya. Tak lama kemudian Deidara merasakan ada jari lain selain jarinya yang menerobos lubangnya.

Indra memutuskan untuk turun dari meja makan katika HP Deidara bergetar cukup lama. Itachi menelefon hingga 3x. Kemudian Itachi mengSMS lagi,

 _From: Itachi_

 _Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Apa kau ada di dalam? Atau kau menghabiskan malammu di luar? Di luar banyak orang berbahaya, jawab SMSku, Dei._

 _Friday, 19:23_

Sementara itu Sasori sedang berusaha memasuki Deidara. Deidara sendiri dibungkam dengan bibir Sasori agar tidak berteriak kesakitan atau merintih. Jari-jari Sasori mengocok Deidara dan mencubit puting Deidara agar pemuda itu tak terlalu berfokus pada rasa disobek di bawah sana. Namun ketika seluruh dari Sasori masuk, Deidara merasa penuh.

Dan setelah menunggu Deidara menyesuaikan bentuknya, Sasori mulai bergerak pelan-pelan.

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan satu sama lain hingga tak mendengar bel berbunyi.

Indra sebaliknya, keluar dari pintu kucingnya dan menyambut Itachi. Mengeong.

"Halo, Indra. Apa tuanmu di dalam?"

Tapi Indra tak bisa menjawab. Maka Itachi menelefon dan mengSMS Deidara lagi.

 _From: Itachi_

' _Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan masuk menggunakan kunci rumahmu.'_

 _Friday, 19:27_

Itachi mengelus Indra sebentar, setidaknya dia sudah mengabari Deidara dan kali ini dia minta ijin dari kucing Deidara... "Aku akan masuk ya?"

Dan pintu pun dibuka.

Indra mengikuti Itachi masuk, masih mengeong. Tapi Itachi mengacuhkan Indra sehingga Indra masuk lagi ke dapur. Itachi melihat kalau lampu-lampu masih dinyalakan, mungkin Deidara ada di dalam. Jadi dia masuk ke dapur, mengikuti jejak Indra. Di dapur dia melihat piring-piring berisi nasi goreng yang sudah mau habis dan Indra yang sedang menjilati telapak tangannya. Nasi goreng itu masih terlihat baru, masih wangi meskipun sudah hampir habis.

Dalam hatinya Itachi berpikir mungkin Deidara makan bersama ayahnya. Tapi kenapa ayahnya tak memarahi Deidara karena meninggalkan piring kotor dan tidak mencucinya? Kemudian Itachi melihat 2 helai baju tergeletak di lantai, di dekat kursi yang tidak dirapikan lagi. Itachi mengenali baju yang Deidara pakai tadi sore, namun Itachi tidak mengenali baju yang satunya lagi. Kenapa meja makan ini berantakan sekali?

Ketika itu juga Itachi mendengar suara seseorang mengerang. Seperti suara kesakitan, tapi tidak juga. Kini Itachi curiga apakah sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Kemudian dia teringat Deidara pernah bercerita kalau ayahnya menyimpan 2 senapan untuk berjaga-jaga di rumah mereka. Satu di kamar ayahnya, dan satu di lemari TV. Jadi Itachi melangkah diam-diam menuju ruang santai, menuju lemari TV, dan mengambil sebuah pistol kelabu.

Itachi sama sekali tak tahu siapa yang mengerang dan apa yang terjadi. Sambil berjinjit dia menuju sumber suara. Pistol di tangannya sudah dilepas pengamannya, siap untuk ditembakkan bila perlu. Itachi memang tidak pernah memakai senapan, tapi dia perlu sesuatu untuk menjaga dirinya...

Suara itu berasal dari kamar Deidara, dan kini Itachi mengenal suara erangan itu.

Deidara.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, rasa panik menguasainya sekali lagi. Kali ini dia merasakan sebuah ilusi seakan-akan sebuah bayangan hitam sedang mengintainya di belakang, hendak merobek dan menghancurkannya sekali lagi. Tapi sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menjaga kesadarannya tetap terjaga. Dan dia memaksa tubuhnya maju ke depan. Selangkah demi selangkah.

 **The only dream resembles fireworks**

 **To tell the summer had ended**

 **The GazettE – Fadeless**

Waktu berhenti ketika Itachi melihat Deidara, sahabatnya, orang yang paling ia percayai, orang yang telah menjadi obat baginya, orang terdekatnya, memeluk seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil mendesah setiap penis dari orang itu menerjang lubangnya. Pertama Itachi ingin menganggap bahwa Deidara diperkosa, namun dia tak bisa menipu matanya ketika melihat penis Deidara tengah ereksi, tangan Deidara yang memeluk erat si pemuda berambut merah, dan bibir Deidara yang tengah sibuk menciumi bibir pemuda berambut merah itu.

Kemudian setelah ciuman itu berakhir, dia melihat Deidara tersenyum.

Itachi terus berdiri menonton sahabatnya, seorang pemuda, berhubungan dengan seorang pemuda lain. Ia tak bergerak, matanya terpaku pada kegiatan di hadapannya, namun mata itu tidak fokus, melainkan menyiratkan rasa kaget, amarah, dan luka. Hingga ketika kedua orang di hadapannya mencapai klimaks mereka, Itachi terus mematung.

Sambil terengah-engah Deidara memandangi langit-langit, tersenyum, karena rasa takut dan kesakitannya telah hilang. Sasori tumbang di atas badannya, juga terengah-engah. Namun ketika Deidara memandang ke samping rasa takut dan sakitnya langsung menyerangnya seperti sebuah panah yang menembus dada hingga punggungnya.

Pedang es itu kembali, dan kali ini pedang es itu tidak hanya satu. Melainkan lebih dari selusin, semuanya mengoyak jantung Deidara.

"Itachi?" ucapnya lemah. Lebih ke arah cicitan seekor tikus. Dalam hati dia berharap bahwa Itachi yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya hanyalah ilusi. Bahwa Itachi yang terlihat begitu shock dan terluka hanya bayangan. Bahwa Itachi yang pelan mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan pistol kepadanya dan Sasori hanya halusinasi. Akan tetapi Itachi yang satu ini bukanlah ilusi, bayangan, maupun halusinasi.

Itachi yang satu ini adalah mimpi buruk.

Sasori ikut menoleh kepada Itachi, langsung mematung. Menyadari seseorang sedang menodongkan senjata api kepada dirinya dan Deidara. Sasori tidak berani bergerak, karena jika salah sedikit saja, akan terjadi hal buruk baik bagi Deidara maupun dirinya. Pemuda yang menodongkan pistolnya kepada mereka kelihatan sangat rapuh, pandangannya melayang. Sasori berpikir untuk bergerak pelan-pelan dan melumpuhkan pemuda itu.

Namun Deidara menahannya tetap di tempat tidur, berbisik padanya, "Danna... Jangan bergerak barang sedikitpun..."

"Tapi Dei-"

"Hanya aku yang bisa menenangkan Itachi. Hanya aku..."

Maka Deidara mulai bangkit pelan-pelan dari tempat tidurnya, menuju Itachi. Itachi sebaliknya, tetap mematung. Nafas Itachi berat, tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat, hal itu membuat Deidara khawatir, karena keadaan Itachi yang menyedihkan dan juga takut Itachi salah-salah menekan pelatuk dan menembak seseorang.

"Itachi... Maafkan aku..."

Itachi masih mematung, matanya terbelalak, penuh rasa takut.

"Itachi.. Turunkan pistol itu... Kumohon, turunkan pistol itu... kau akan menyakiti seseorang..."

Tiba-tiba Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasori yang kaget segera bangkit untuk menghampiri dan melindungi Deidara, namun Deidara mengisyaratkan Sasori untuk tetap diam di tempat. Setelah tawa Itachi habis, pemuda histeris itu berbisik, matanya terpaku pada Deidara, menyiratkan ketidak warasan.

"Seorang gay telah memperkosaku... Kudedikasikan hidupku untuk membenci semua sampah itu... Dan ternyata aku telah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku... Dengan... DENGAN SEORANG HOMO!"

"Itachi... Kumohon, tenanglah... Kau akan menyakiti seseorang..."

"MENYAKITI?! MENYAKITI?! KALIAN PARA GAY SEHARUSNYA SUDAH DARI DULU KUBUNUH! KALIAN ADA HANYA UNTUK MENYAKITI! OTAK KALIAN BUSUK! TAK ADA SATU HAL PUN YANG LAYAK DIPERTAHANKAN DARI KALIAN!"

Sasori segera bangkit dan turun dari ranjang, namun Itachi segera berteriak, "KAU! RAMBUH MERAH! KALAU KAU BERGERAK SEDIKIT SAJA AKAN KUTEMBAK MATI PENGHIANAT INI!"

Dan Sasori langsung terdiam di tempat. Sementara Deidara masih perlahan-lahan maju, mendekati Itachi.

"Maafkan aku Itachi... Aku benar-benar minta maaf... Kumohon, turunkan senapan itu, Itachi..."

"MAAF?! MAAF?! KAU TIDAK PANTAS DIMAAFKAN! SAMPAH SEPERTI KAU! AKU HANYA AKAN BAHAGIA KALAU KAU MATI! PENGHIANAT! AKU TAK PERCAYA AKU TELAH MEMPERCAYAKAN HIDUPKU PADA..! PADA SEONGGOK SAMPAH!"

"Itachi..."

"AKU TAK PERCAYA..! SEBEGITU BODOHNYAKAH AKU BISA TERTIPU SEPERTI INI?!"

"Maafkan aku... Itachi..."

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI DEI...! AKU..! AKU..!" suara Itachi mulai melemah, tidak lagi penuh amarah dan dendam, namun penuh dengan rasa lelah dan kesedihan.

Kini Deidara sudah dekat dengan Itachi, selangkah lagi dia akan bisa meraih tubuh rapuh itu. Deidara merasa pedang es di dalam dadanya mengamuk, memotong setiap otot dan dagingnya, menebarkan rasa perih dan membekukan setiap aliran darahnya. Mata Itachi basah, air mata keputus asaan mengalir dari matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar penuh amarah dan kekecewaan. Itachi tampak begitu rapuh...

Dia telah menghancurkan Itachi...

Deidara merasakan tenaganya terserap habis, tapi dia tetap berhasil meraih genggaman Itachi dengan senapan di dalamnya. Itachi tidak menarik pelatuknya, namun tidak mau menurunkan pistolnya. Deidara mencicit pada Itachi,

"Itachi... Turunkan senapanmu... Kumohon... Dengar baik-baik ucapanku, Itachi... Aku minta maaf... Aku telah menyakitimu... Aku rela melakukan apa saja agar luka yang kutorehkan padamu bisa sembuh, Itachi... Karena itu... Aku mohon, jangan merusak dirimu lebih jauh lagi...

 **Kau tidak boleh jadi pembunuh, Itachi..."**

Dan akhirnya Itachi melepaskan pistol yang digenggamnya, memandangi wajah Deidara dengan pandangan putus asa, berbisik,

"Aku hanya ingin bayangan itu mati... Aku hanya ingin membunuh bayangan hitam itu..."

Deidara memandangi Itachi sementara Itachi juga memandangi Deidara. Kini, setelah pistol itu berpindah sepenuhnya kepada Deidara, dia berbisik, "Apakah aku telah berubah menjadi bayangan hitam itu, Itachi?"

Itachi menelan ludahnya, dan mengangguk.

Keadaan hening untuk sementara, baik Sasori, Itachi, maupun Deidara tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga kemudian Deidara menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi. Matanya menunjukan kebulatan tekad, dan kesengsaraan yang mendalam. Tapi hanya Itachi yang bisa melihatnya.

"Danna..?" Deidara berbicara dengan nada yang lemah, seakan seluruh kekuatannya telah sirna.

"... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori khawatir. Namun Deidara tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tolong katakan pada polisi kalau Itachi tidak bersalah..."

Deidara menodongkan pistol di tangannya ke kepalanya sendiri. Saat itu Deidara tak memakai apapun di tubuhnya, telanjang bagaikan bayi yang baru lahir di dunia ini. Bagian bokong dan pahanya kotor oleh cairan dan sperma miliknya dan Sasori, seakan mengingatkan pada dunia bahwa dia tidak suci lagi, melainkan telah kotor oleh dosa. Sasori tak dapat melihat wajahnya, tapi Itachi dapat melihat wajah Deidara.

Deidara tersenyum lembut, senyuman paling lembut yang pernah Itachi lihat.

Kemudian bibir yang tersenyum itu kembali membuka,

"Dan katakan bahwa aku membunuh diriku sendiri..."

Dan sebelum Sasori dapat meraih Deidara, pelatuk telah ditarik.

Saat itu juga, Itachi melihat bayangan hitam itu berubah menjadi sesosok malaikat dengan senyuman paling menawan yang pernah ada, terbang dari langit semerah darah, diikuti sebuah suara tembakan.

Dan Itachi melihat malaikat itu terbunuh. Kini, tak ada lagi bayangan hitam, dan tak ada lagi malaikat.

Yang ada hanyalah mayat sahabatnya yang telanjang dan dilumuri sperma, terbaring dalam pelukan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang meraung histeris sambil menangis. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya, mata birunya menutup selamanya, rambut pirangnya dinodai darah semerah dosa.

 **When I think taboo things like, "who am I?" I try to kill myself.**

 **RADWIMPS – Hekkushun**

 **Part 3: Itachi**

 **The shadow is now long gone. The fear was killed. But this desperation, it will never gone... (Itachi)**

15 tahun kemudian, suatu malam di dalam sebuah ruangan terkunci, Itachi tengah memukuli seorang pemuda dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang, pemuda yang saat ini menyandang nama 'kekasih Sasuke'. Nama yang semakin membuat Itachi berang dan jijik. Itachi menendangi dan memukuli pemuda itu sambil meneriaki dan mengutuknya. Kemudian setelah lengan dan kakinya lelah, Itachi melangkah menuju pintu, hendak keluar.

Itachi membenci pemuda itu. Kenapa? Jika kau tanya alasannya maka Itachi hanya akan bisa menjawab karena pemuda itu gay, dan dia telah mendedikasikan dirinya utnuk membenci seluruh gay yang pernah ada.

Lalu mengapa Itachi membenci gay? Jika kau menanyakan itu, maka dia akan menjawab karena gay memang lebih pantas mati saja. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Itachi yang terdalam, ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan perbuatannya. Sekalipun seperti itu, itu tak menghentikannya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya kepada semua kaum gay. Bahkan kepada adiknya sendiri.

Ketika Sasuke mengakui kalau dirinya adalah gay, Itachi kecewa. Dan saat itu, entah mengapa, Itachi tak ingat, namun perasaan kecewanya seakan-akan tidak ditujukan sepenuhnya kepada Sasuke. Ada sebuah perasaan marah, perasaan agar Sasuke memilih menjadi straight dibanding memilih jalan menjadi seorang homoseksual. Namun perasaan itu juga tak sepenuhnya ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Lalu untuk siapa? Itachi bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namun jawaban dari pertanyaannya tak pernah terjawab.

Jadi Itachi menyiksa adiknya, memaksanya mengambil jalan menjadi straight. Itachi menyiksa adikny dengan segenap kekuatan dan kebenciannya. Tapi Sasuke tak mau berubah juga. Sejenak sang kakak ingin sekali meraih leher adikny itu dan memutuskan kepalanya dari badannya, karena bagina kepala itu sudah tak berisi apa-apa lagi.

Namun, ia tak bisa. Sebuah suara melarangnya untuk membunuh. Selalu... Dan akhirnya Itachi mengusir jauh-jauh adiknya, sekaligus melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia pernah memiliki adik laki-laki.

Ketika Itachi mendengar berita tentang Sasuke yang telah menjadi penulis terkenal, Itachi sama sekali tak mau tahu. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia berharap semua ingatan tentang Sasuke menghilang saja ditelan bumi. Namun, kenyataan tak pernah dapat dipungkiri, sepintar apapun kita memutar balikkan fakta, kenyataan tak akan pernah bisa dipungkiri.

Perusahaan orang tuanya sedang membutuhkan dana. Dan kedua orang tuanya mulai mengakui keberadaan Sasuke, hantu dari keluarga mereka, karena kini Sasuke memiliki hal yang mereka inginkan.

Uang.

Lama Itachi berdebat agar orang tuanya melupakan Sasuke saja, ia tak mau memiliki anggota keluarga seorang gay. Dan setelah sekian lama berdebat, datanglah berita bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak tinggal bersama pacar lelakinya lagi. Itachi berhasil diyakinkan, mengurus dokumen-dokumen, dan merebut kebabasan Sasuke. Semua hanya karena satu kalimat,

Keluarga adalah yang terutama. Dan itu berarti dia harus menuruti keinginan orangtuanya untuk mengurus Sasuke.

Itachi membenci Sasuke, entah mengapa, tapi kebencian Itachi bukan hanya karena Sasuke gay, namun samar-samar dalam alam bawah sadarnya, ada sebuah kekecewaan yang tak pernah bisa ia lampiaskan. Seberapa kerasnya ia menyiksa Sasuke, dan Naruto juga setelah pemuda itu kembali ke pelukan Sasuke dan ditahan di rumah mereka, Ia tetap tak bisa melampiaskan rasa kekecewaannya. Karena Itachi tak tahu pada siapa ia kecewa.

Maka ia terus menyiksa, memukul, dan menendang. Namun tetap, Itachi tak mengerti mengapa ia semarah ini...

Sebelum Itachi sempat keluar, pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka mulutnya, di antara erangannya dia bertanya, "Itachi..Kenapa kau sangat membenci gay? Apa kesalahan kami?"

Tiba-tiba Itachi segera berbalik dan kembali menendang pemuda itu sekeras mungkin. Pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. Emosi menguasai Itachi dan ia ingin menghabisi pemuda ini. Namun sebelum Itachi bertindak lebih jauh, ia mendengar sebuah suara berbicara padanya,

'Kau tidak boleh jadi pembunuh, Itachi...'

Setelah itu Itachi mendengus keras dan meninggalkan pemuda itu kesakitan, namun ia tak menyakitinya lebih lanjut. Ia segera menyuruh seorang gadis pelayan berambut hitam lurus panjang yang kelihatan ketakutan untuk merawat luka si pemuda pirang di dalam.

Itachi yakin Hinata akan menyembuhkan dan menyelamatkan kekasih adiknya dari keadaan kritis, jadi tanpa membuang waktu dia segera melangkah menuju toilet, dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke lubang WC duduk.

Itachi telah sembuh dari trauma ketika ia diperkosa seorang laki-laki, dia tidak mengalami serangan panik lagi dan dia tidak berhalusinasi lagi setelah kejadian itu. Tapi dia masih tak bisa memaafkan kaum homo, sekalipun meski sudah tak ada lagi dendam dan kegilaan dalam kepalanya, ia tetap merasa jijik pada kaum tersebut.

Karena meski bayangan dari pemerkosanya yang hendak menghancurkan dan merobeknya telah hilang, bayangan itu tergantikan oleh ingatan samar-samar tentang seseorang yang begitu ia kasihi, berubah menjadi bayangan yang sangat dibencinya dan kemudian menembak mati dirinya sendiri, meninggalkan Itachi di dunia ini sendirian.

Itachi kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, meski sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa keluar dari lambungnya selain udara. Karena meski berusaha mengingat siapa orang itu, Itachi tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang seseorang itu. Dan itu selalu sukses membuat Itachi mual. Karena ia tak bisa meraih apapun tentang orang itu dari dalam ingatannya.

Yang Itachi ingat hanyalah kibaran serabut kuning pirang dalam langit biru, hujan darah dengan suara gendrang bagai letusan senapan, kekecewaan yang menyakitkan, dan sebuah kalimat samar-samar yang mencegahnya membunuh baik adiknya maupun Naruto,

'Kau tidak boleh jadi pembunuh, Itachi...'

 **The end. (for this fic only, '1 Sentence of 1,000,000,000 Sentences of a Novel' is still going on.)**

 **Halo, di sini DBSD :D**

 **Fiuh, 13.000 lebih kata... Tapi agaknya saya benar-benar menikmati menulis masa lalu Itachi. Meskipun di bagian akhirnya mungkin sedikit sulit dimengerti.. Tapi saya ingin menjelaskan kalau kebencian Itachi beralih, dari kebencian akibat dendam dan rasa takut, menjadi kebencian akibat tak bisa menyadari apa yang hilang dari dalam dirinya. Dan Itachi menyalahkan kaum gay dalam hal ini. Kenapa? Ini bakal sulit dijelaskan, tapi Itachi sangat kecewa kalau Deidara adalah gay namun dia tak bisa marah pada Deidara yang meskipun gay, mengobankan nyawanya sendiri demi menyelamatkan Itachi dari rasa takut dan dendam. Dan karena begitu rumitnya perasaan Itachi pada sahabatnya, alam bawah sadarnya memilih sebaiknya dia melupakan sosok Deidara. Dan hal itu membuatnya lebih marah lagi, karena dia merasakan kemarahan tapi tak mengetahui sasaran kemarahannya.**

 **Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya jelaskan di sini;**

 **1\. Itachi TIDAK jatuh cinta pada Deidara. Itachi mengasihi Deidara sebagai sahabat dan penyelamat yang berharga. Tapi Itachi tidak pernah memandang Deidara sebagai seseorang yang bisa dijadikan pasangan hidup. Banyak fic angsty yang mengisahkan pada akhirnya orang yang ditinggalkan menyesal karena dia menyadari dia jatuh cinta pada yang meninggalkan. Tapi di kehidupan nyata tidak pernah ada hal sesimple itu. Seandainya pun Deidara melakukan segala hal, Itachi tidak akan pernah memandang Deidara secara romantis. Itulah yang membuat cinta Deidara semakin mengharukan lagi...**

 **2\. Dendam Itachi telah terbalaskan, yaitu untuk membunuh 'si bayangan'. Tapi Deidara tidak mau Itachi menjadi pembunuh, jadi setelah Deidara menyadari kunci keselamatan Itachi, Deidara menembak mati dirinya sebagai 'bayangan'. Sekaligus, Deidara sudah menghancurkan Itachi, kalau Deidara membiarkan dirinya tetap hidup, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Itachi. Masalahnya meskipun dendam Itachi telah terbalaskan, Itachi bukan orang yang membalas dendamnya. Bayangkan kalian sebel sama seseorang sampai bener-bener bertekad nonjok orang itu, tapi kemudian malah orang lain yang nonjokin orang itu sampai orang itu nggak bisa ditonjok lagi. Rasanya... Mau lega nggak bisa... Mau marah nggak bisa...**

 **3\. Sejujurnya, saya merasa terganggu dengan fakta kalau Deidara bisa dengan mudahnya diterima Itachi. Rasanya kebetulan banget atau apa. Tapi kalau Deidara nggak diterima Itachi dan nggak jadi seseorang yang penting bagi Itachi, ceritanya nggak jalan... Hiks...**

 **4\. Chap yang satu ini rumit sekali... Sampai saya sendiri yang nulis aja pusing menyimpulkannya...**

 **5\. Untuk readers yang nggak begitu jago/suka bahasa Inggris, saya sarankan jangan lewatkan lirik-lirik lagu dan tulisan yang di bold di sini. Itung-itung latihan bahasa Inggris, hehe..**

 **Dan itulah. Fic ini memang nggak sebagus sastra-sastra yang ada, dan mungkin banyak kesalahan serta hal-hal yang tidak dijelaskan. Saya akui seharusnya chap ini bisa lebih puitis lagi, tapi kepala saya udah sakit, hahaha. Karena itu semoga readers mau berkenan mengkritik, menilai, ataupun mendiskusikan apapun yang ditulis di fic ini.**

 **Sekian, maafkan saya yang cerewet ini XD See you at the next chapter : )**

 **Tambahan: 1 Sentences of Sentences of a Novel udah saya hapus, bersama dengan 2 ff lain karena menurut saya kurang memuaskan. Terima kasih dan maafkan saya. (26-7-2016)**


End file.
